The State's America
by Kitten1313
Summary: Number 5 in the meeting series. The states are back. Questions will be answered and stories will be told but most importantly will Jersey and New Mexico finally get into area 51? OCs and parental America, rating for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Wow that didn't take long at all. So this is what number 5 of my state stories...Yeah I might be a little crazy but whatever. Like always I own nothing but my little ones. ;3 Had to revise I had a wicked dumb moment and I fixed my huge mistake! Don't kill me Georgia i'm sorry. **

The meeting is about to start when England looks over at an empty chair before turning to France, "Hey Frog where's America?"

The French man gives him a playful wink, "Oh what do you miss him? You still have me."

"What?! You wish." England stands as France blows him a kiss when he spots two familiar older teens walk in the meeting room, "South Carolina? Pennsylvania? What are you two doing here and where is that father of yours?"

Charlie a tall teen that could easily pass as England's slightly younger twin crosses the room with his younger sister a shorter brunette in tow, "Dad's sick today so he sent us instead. Hope y'all don't mind it was kind of sudden." England watches both of them unconvinced.

Pennsylvania looks around the room when her eyes fall on her Uncle Canada's seat very confused at the young teen boy sitting there, "Umm…" She's never seen him at any other meetings she's attended so she walks over and gives him a warm smile, "Hello and what's your name?"

Both England and France look over, "Damn it Sealand what are you doing here!?" England walks behind the micro nation and takes him by the shoulder, "Just go home already."

He looks up annoyed, "But at least I'm a country, they're only states and they get to stay. It's not fair!"

Charlie turns muttering about rude about the smaller boy while Sylvia reaches for her phone feeling her motherly instincts kicking in. Her own daughter has tried the same ploy many times before when the states had their meetings but she has a simple way to fix the problem, "Oh calm down, Charlie." She kneels down to the smaller boy, "Sealand, you really don't want to be here, it's going to be nothing but talking but I know for a fact that my daughter has a new video game and no one to play with." Sealand looks at her suspiciously, "It's one of those shooting games involving zombies, demons and jump scares."

The young boy smiles, "Well if she can't do it by herself I might be able to help." The tall brunette nods and gives him her sweetest smile as she hands him her address and he runs out the door.

She dials quickly once he's out of earshot, "Susquehanna Valley. Honey I sent a boy to play with you…be nice and let him win for a while…no you don't have to pretend to be scared…ok have fun. I love you, bye." She turns back to England and Charlie looking triumphantly, "Well that was easy."

England blinks, "How did you do that?"

She takes her father's seat giving a small knowing smile, "Simple I know what boys like, video games and impressing girls with said video games."

As Charlie takes a seat next to his sister England eyes them both something feels off but he's unsure what, "So what's wrong America?"

The older state coughs, "Umm, he got sick after eating a bad hamburger. Yeah, he's sicker than shit." He watches both countries for the corner of his eye as they sit and return to bickering among themselves and he lets out a small sigh. That was easier then he thought how hard can one small meeting be? His father does them all the time and even if it's just to sleep, America hates missing even one so since his father can't make it of course as the oldest he would have to fill in. Even if deep down he'd rather be with his father and younger sister right now, Sylva gives his hand a small squeeze, he doesn't know how she always knows what he's thinking but he's glad she's here and not that damn Yankee.

* * *

In a small hospital hallway America's on the phone almost yelling at the poor man on the other end of the line, "Do you hear me Dude? If he's not connected in the next hour I'm going to have your ass!" He hears a quick fearful yes sir before abruptly ending the call, "Fucking bureaucratic bullshit."

"Did I raise you with that mouth?" He turns to see a slightly older olive skinned woman with long pulled back black hair and warm deep caramel eyes looking at him, "It was that British man; I swear…nothing but an old pirate with a sailor's mouth." She folds her arms as a small crease appears on her forehead, she hated that British man and what he made her and her sons go through in fact the only man she hates more is that perverted one.

America reaches out and kisses her softly on the cheek, "Aww, he was a good big brother Mom I promise…for a while at least."

Chenoa nods, he can't lie to her, he never could even when he did what he did to her, she forgave him, "I know baby. Now where is my little Georgia?" He motions at the door behind him and as he's about to go back in a slender hand grabs his arm.

"What am I invisible Alfred?" He turns back around to see another slightly darker olive skinned woman with short black hair and fiery eyes.

He blinks taken back for a moment at the woman in front of him, "You're on the mainland? But you said-"

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand, "I said a lot of things and last I recall you did too. But back to my question." Her charcoal eyes narrow.

He smiles down at the smaller woman, "No you're not invisible, not to me anyway." She sighs unimpressed at his answer so he quickly changes the subject, "Is Hawaii here too?"

She motions towards the lobby where her daughter is, "She's getting something to eat, why?" Her eyes narrow again slightly.

He shakes his head at his ex-nation lover, "I didn't mean anything by it Ani. I just meant this might take a while." The last thing he wants in another fight with the Kingdom of Hawaii especially in the middle of the hospital wing. "I mean when you went into labor it was what ten hours."

Their relationship is a long and confusing one, he had meet her by chance and before they knew it they were in love. What neither would realize is that with the birth of their daughter meant the end of Ani's life as a country. And that was one thing she could never forgive him for, but she had to admit if only to herself that she does love all his children like her own.

The door slowly opens behind them, "Daddy?" All three look towards the younger brunette woman looking both drained and in a lot of pain.

Both ex-countries give her a comforting smile, "Peachy, honey how are you feeling?" Ani reaches past America to hug the pregnant state.

She rubs her swollen stomach, "Tired…I just want this over…and I want Daniel here." Her labor started right before her father's meeting was supposed to begin. She tried to convince him to go but like always he wouldn't take no for an answer. Especially with her husband over seas at the moment, she's glad he's here with her.

Her grandmother is the next to hug Georgia, "I know baby. But it will be over soon and you'll have your sweet little one in your arms but…" She looks over at her fidgeting son, "if you're feeling up to it your father could walk with you for a while."

He looks from his mother to his daughter as Georgia takes his arm, he quickly recovers and places a hand around her shoulders, "Right, sure Peach…lets go for a little 'ghost tour'." He gives her his best hero's smile as they walk away from the two women in the hallway. He waits until their far out of earshot before he speaks again, "So do you want both of them in there with you or just your Grandmother?"

She looks up at him before putting her head on his shoulder, "If you don't mind Daddy, would you stay with me too?"

A flood of pain rises up from her midsection and she grips his arm as he wraps his other arm around her supporting her up, fear and concern all over his face, "Annabelle? Sweetheart let me get a nurse."

The pain stops and she straightens up, "I'm fine Daddy." He hugs her, rubbing little circles in her back; this surprisingly would be a first for both of them. He had always stayed just outside the door for most of his kids having being kicked out a few times by several midwives and nurses and even his mother shooed him out once. "Times changed and I want you in there…please?" She listens to him breathing, she can tell he's deep in thought, "If Daniel can't be here with me, I at least want my big hero."

He kisses the top of her head letting a smile cross his face, why is it that all his girls know exactly the right things to say to get their way? She does have a good point he is the hero after all he has to do it for her...even if he's never done it before, "Alright, sweetheart." He feels a slight vibration in his pocket and he quickly reaches for his phone to see Sylvia's number written across it so he presses the screen, "Looks like the meeting's going fine…but no one can find Canada…again."

She lets out a laugh, "Wait they actually noticed? Poor Uncle Matt…didn't we pass him in the lobby?"

Her father nods as his agile fingers text back to Sylvia, "We did, he's going to sit with Hawaii and the others that show up today." He presses send, "I have a feeling some are already on their way now." A message pops up, "They told them I got him sick?! And on a burger of all things." He sighs as Georgia giggles, "Why did I send them again?"

They start to slowly walk again, "Cause North Carolina would have strangled Jersey by now and York would have already have called Mass some horrible name like Masshole or Bitchy Witch and try to storm out before she cast a spell on him." She feels the pain slowly creeping up her spine and her body tightens.

America does his best to comfort her as the pain leaves again, "At least it will be mostly uneventful and who knows England might behave himself around them too. They are two of his favorites after all." He makes himself laugh before feeling her body tighten against him again, "Okay I think that's enough of our little tour." He careful picks her up and starts carrying her back towards her room, "Back to bed."

* * *

He can't even touch his coffee now sitting cold in front of him. Sylvia reaches out and grabs his shaking leg, "Charlie, that's getting annoying. Stop moving your leg." He sighs looking down then looking at his phone as she takes a sip of her tea, "You're acting like an anxious father."

He opens his phone, "Close I'm an anxious brother and just because you're so damn calm doesn't mean I can just sit here and wait." He closes it, "Damn it. Why wouldn't Dad call me back! Even Tennessee's not answering his God damn phone."

"Charlie, she's fine. She's a strong state and anyway Dad's with her." She adds more sugar to her tea before taking one last sip, "I know he wouldn't leave her side for anything. So until we get any news from Dad or any other state let's focus on the rest of the meeting. Come on lunch is almost over." They stand and leave the lunch room unaware of the British man listening in.

* * *

She inhales slowly trying to force the pain away with little use, praying her husband could be by her side. She opens her eyes slightly as the door opens and her older brother New Jersey slowly walks in, "Georgia? Can I come in?"

She forces a smile and sits up, "Sure what is it?" She moves over to let him sit with her with his lab top in his lap. He doesn't say anything as he presses some keys and a man appears on the monitor, "Daniel!"

The young soldier smiles back at her, "Surprise, hot stuff. How are my girls doing?" She loves his light green eyes and bright red hair and secretly she's hoping their daughter will have the same.

"Doctor says we're doing fine, but I miss you." She puts her hand up to the screen as he does the same.

"I do too and I swear I'll be back in a few months. I love you Annabelle." Another man whispers in his ear and he lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry Baby I have to go now. I love you both." The screen abruptly goes black.

She wipes a tear away as she rests her head on Jersey's shoulder, "Thanks Jersey that meant a lot."

He rests his head on her head, "Sorry sis, I just provided the computer. Dad's the one to really thank…right Atlanta?" He reaches out and lightly touches her stomach with a big smile on his face, "You're going to be a sweet little Capital aren't you."

She shakes her head resting her hand on his, "She might not be a capital she might be a region or a district."

"Either way she's going to be a little heroine." Both states look up to see their father leaning on the doorway smiling at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my little ones. ;3**

Georgia lays her head on her father's chest trying to focus on her father's strong voice and not on the sheer pain she's in, "Push, baby push." He's sitting slightly behind her on the bed holding her left hand with her grandmother standing on her right side stroking her other hand. "Come on sweetheart." He's trying not to let the worry show through his voice.

He knows she's already at her limit but she's so close, he looks over at his mother for some guidance on what to do as the state screams out. Georgia grips both her father's and grandmother's hands tight as she pushes hard, "Just a little more, sweet heart." Chenoa's soothing voice comforts not only the state but her father as well, "You're doing great."

He nods as he starts to rub her shoulder trying his best to ease her discomfort, "One more Annabelle. One more big push for me." She nods pushing hard letting another scream echo down the hall before her head falls back on his chest breathing heavily drenched in sweat. "That's my girl." He kisses her forehead as his new granddaughter starts to cry, "That's my Georgia Peach."

A weak smile stretches across her tired face as she reaches for the small crying newborn, "She's beautiful."

Chenoa strokes the child's soft tiny arm, "Just like her mother, you did wonderful." She looks up at her son still sitting behind Georgia and places a hand on his shoulder, "You did good too, Maska."

* * *

The meeting is finally drawing to a close as many of the countries stand to leave Charlie's phone goes off; he looks down and smiles at the message, "Well sis we should leave now if we want to meet Jasmine."

Her face lights up in delight, "I told you Charlie, it would be fine but…I think someone else wants to come. Right 'grandfather'." She turns to the man right behind them.

England smirks, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that…that bloody wanker he could have told me."

"Well, he's telling you now." He shows England the rest of the message that says to bring England along, "Or at least Grandmother is. Either way my mustang's out in the parking lot and we're leaving. You coming?"

* * *

A few hours later the tall nation is sitting beside his sleeping daughter with his small granddaughter in his arms. He coos softly to her, "You're such a good girl Jazzy." He kisses her forehead, "Just like your mother was the first time I held her." Her small hand reaches out for his face, bright green eyes full of innocence and wonder and he's instantly in love with the small baby.

He looks up at a small knock at the door to see Charlie pop his head in as Georgia starts to stir beside him. Charlie whispers a quick apology, "Sorry Dad we'll come back later."

"No you can stay." Georgia says as she manages a tired smile at her older siblings, "I want you to meet her." Charlie opens the door wider as she looks past them at the older country with them, "You can come in too England, right Daddy?"

America sits with the new mother, eyeing his ex-brother for a moment before finally nodding, "Yeah, come on over Dude." America motions towards the bed and England sits down in front of America and Georgia while Charlie sits on the other side of the bed.

Georgia sits up stoking her daughter's arm, "Do you want to hold her?" England looks down at the small bundle managing a nod that mirrors Charlie's own actions.

America leans over to the older country, "England, hold your arms like mine Dude…Yeah support her head." America carefully places the small baby girl in England's arms never once taking his eyes off the small infant and the country. He won't admit that he's happy England's here to share this moment.

The Brit looks into her shining eyes, "Hello love." Charlie reaches out and carefully touches her small hand. It's a few minutes of sweet silence just looking down at the baby girl in his arms before she lets out a small cry, "Oh, don't cry you're Mum is right here." He carefully hands the baby to Georgia it's been too long since he's held one of his younger brothers like that and he's missed it.

America's sure he's never seen England with a smile that big on his face...at least not in a really long time.

With it being so late at night all the three men decide to leave for the night while Sylvia will stay with Georgia and Jazzy until Chenoa comes back in an hour or so. America stretches as he follows the blondes towards the lobby, "Iggy why don't I take you back to my place for the night."

Charlie reaches for his pack of cigarettes hitting them against the palm of his hand out of habit chuckling to himself, "Iggy?" Almost immediately America reaches his hand out for the pack and Charlie reluctantly after a moment gives it up, "Fine, damn I wasn't gonna light one up in here."

"You shouldn't be smoking anyway." England shakes his head, looking back at the state.

South Carolina runs a hand through his light hair and lets out a small groan, "Great what I need another 'father'. Y'all realize I'm over two hundred years old right? I can make my own damn decisions."

His father just sighs and shakes his head before finally smiling at his stubborn son, "Yeah Confederate and I'm over 350 years old and England here is well older than dirt."

"What was that you damn git?!" He turns around to face America, "I am not! You bloody wanker."

America lets out a small laugh before walking past them both, "And that is where you got your mouth from son." He might be tired but he still can have some fun with them, "Luckily you get your driving skills from me."

"That's not lucky; it's not my fault you drive on the wrong side." England mutters just loud enough for America to hear, who lets out another laugh before his tosses his keys to Charlie.

"Whatever Dude." He pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs little circles for a moment before rubbing his eyes he's trying to avoid a sleep deprived headache but he's loosing badly, "We can fight more tomorrow."

The other two can tell he's completely drained so both back off somewhat, "Sure Dad, then can I have my smokes back?" Charlie unlocks his father's silver Mustang parked next to his own blue one.

America thinks it over before climbing in, "Maybe but Alaska should be here by tomorrow morning." He hears his son sigh and sees him roll his eyes as he gets in to the driver's seat, knowing all too well Charlie doesn't smoke in front of the smaller states let alone his little shadow that is Alaska. "Just admit that you'll give it up in another week or two."

"Only if you admit you ripped that Commander a new asshole for putting you on hold." All the younger nation can do is laugh as they drive away.

**Just a small Author's note: Maska in America's native name, it means strong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, nope but my little ones...so thanks to a guest I noticed while editing I accidently um...updated the wrong chapter so hopefully it makes a lot more sense now.**

**Jersey: Dude you so need to get a Beta or something. At least let Washington read it before you post.**

**Oh shut up Jersey don't you have anything better to do?**

**Jersey:...Maybe...**

The hallway is empty as America steps out holding his new granddaughter looking down in her light green eyes cooing softly to her, "How's my Jazzy this morning? Hmm…I know you didn't give your mommy any problems last night did you?" She reaches out and grabs his finger as he lightly strokes her hand with his thumb, "Do you want to meet some other states today?" He kisses the top of her forehead walking down the hall to a small room where he expects to see his younger girls are wait. What he finds is his mother eyeing England looking ready to attack with the only thing stopping her is that the British man has Alaska in his arms. He's not really sure what to say, "Dude? Wasn't Jersey supposed to take you home this morning?"

England backs up from the former country holding Alaska tight, "He said something about an Area…50…51 or something and told me that Charlie would eventually get around to it after Alaska saw Jasmine so yeah here I am."

The small state in his arms looks up smiling, "England, why don't you come see my state!" All three countries look down at her, "Please Daddy it would be fun."

Her father blinks looking from her to England then back before thinking it over, "Only if one of your siblings goes with you." She lets out a squeal hugging the older man's neck, making them both smile.

Sighing Chenoa shakes her head, "We both know you're going out there anyway why not just bring him along?" America lets out a nervous cough, "Jersey has a head start and we don't know what he's up to this time and this way your 'brother' can see more of your country." She turns back towards England sending him another cold death stare. She mutters only loud enough for England to hear, "Not that he really cared before." Before she takes Jasmine from America and sits singing softly to the infant.

Deep in thought, America folds his arms looking down thinking to himself, it would be different. England's never seen his land before and he can keep an eye on his youngest…not really that she needs it but still. He looks up realizing they're all staring at him waiting for an answer, "If you have nothing else to do…yeah why not Dude."

Now it's England's time to think it over, looking down at the small girl her icy blue pleading eyes. He's having a hard time not wanting to say anything to sadden those sweet blue eyes. So he says the first thing he can think of, "Let me shift some things around." Alaska squeals again making his smile grow bigger as he continues, "It's been awhile since I've gone on holiday anyway."

* * *

Jersey runs his hand through his brown hair careful of his long thin curl as he looks down at the menu in front of him, "So Dude what do you want?" He looks over at New Mexico a slightly younger tanner skinned teen sitting across from him.

"Bro we both know you didn't bring me here to eat, what's going on?" Tse watches him unsure until he sees a young familiar woman walking up behind Jersey, "N-Nevada?"

She gives a confident hair flip as she sits beside New Mexico, she watches him squirm enjoying every second of it, "Now what are you two up to this time?" She gives her younger brother a sweet smile watching the slight horror in his dark brown eyes.

Jersey ignores them and pulls out a map of America, "Dude you know cause I called you. But that's beside the point." He looks up at the two mentally squaring off, "Yo focus you two. Now we are here cause we all want a piece of Area 51 right?"

The other two nod breaking eye contact with each other now looking at Jersey. New Mexico answers first, "Yeah Bro but Dad moved it so she." He glares at his sister, "Wouldn't kill us for sneaking in but if she let us-"

She cuts him off with a hair flip in his face, "I am following orders to shot on site. It's not my fault your dumb ass can't take a hint." She turns back to her big brother, "So where is my precious 51?"

Taking a sip of his coffee he watches them both slightly annoyed normally he's carefree but when it comes to breaking into some top secret facility he's all business, "Are you two done?" He adds some creamer before continuing, "So like I was saying I was talking with Ted the other day and he said-" He stops at Nevada's confused face, "What?"

"Who the Hell is Ted?" she shakes her head, did she forget a state's name? That hasn't happened since she was small.

Jersey smiles, "Ted's the Skunk ape, so anyway he was talking to Paul." The other two just blink, "Paul…ok he's the Bigfoot assigned to Washington State. Anyway he said that he saw military vehicles around the same time that the world conference was going on up in the red wood forest so I just put two and two together." He sits back smiling at the other two.

Nevada can't believe what he just said, "What the hell are you talking about? Have you've been drinking again. How can a Bigfoot be assigned somewhere? It's a Damn Bigfoot, if it even exists."

Tse starts to say something but Jersey starts to laugh, "Dude its fine. Nevada you trust me right?" she looks him over before nodding, "Good, now I say that we at least go see Audrey and see if she knows what's up."

"I give up now who is Audrey?" She rubs her temples her brother may be older but he's as nuts as they come.

Both look at her shocked, "Nevada…That's Washington State dude. Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" He gives her a smile as her face goes a light red, "Its fine little sis." He finishes his coffee and they stand to leave, "Now my only question is…" He leans in close, "What's my name?"

She looks away, she's always called them by their state names except for Tse but she doesn't want to admit it. "Um…"

"Leonardo." He says as he wraps an arm around her, "And now that that's taken care of we can go."

She shakes her head, "Fine then what's my name smart ass?" She can't be the only one that doesn't know all their human names.

He turns to her and whispers, "You're not the only one, Winona." He pulls out his keys, "Now to The Red Woods!" She sighs as Tse face palms, "Relax you two, this should be simple in and out before they know what hits them."

Before he leaves Tse pays for the coffee, "That sounds really familiar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this is a long one but I didn't want to cut up this one. So like always I own nothing but my little ones.**

Tennessee's been knocking on her door for a while with no answer, "Come on Kansas! I know you're in there." This isn't like her, and she's been acting weird for months now and he's gotten tired of it. Especially since she seemed so out of it the night before in the lobby that he knows some things wrong.

Tennessee turns the knob finding it unlocked he walks in, "Kansas?" Although he can't see her, he does hear the soft music of a grand piano. He follows it to the living room where he stops to listen to the almost haunting sad melody.

She's so absorbed in her music she didn't hear him come in let alone all the pounding on the door as she starts to sing to herself, "Sometimes I think about you and wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking about me."

He's frozen for a moment unable to move but feeling somewhat guilty for intruding on her yet he can't force himself to leave. As she comes to the final chorus he spots an old violin and he can't help himself so he joins in keeping up with the other musically talented state. When the song ends he sits down next to her next to her beloved piano, "Damn girl have you thought of tryin' that Talent show? You know that one we 'borrowed' from England." He's trying to avoid any oncoming tears she might have. He knows that song all too well and what it means to her, "You can be the great Belgie! You'd win for sure."

She kicks his shin hard, "Is this really what you came over to say? And for the last time I am FRENCH CANADIAN!" Kansas stands and takes the violin back from her brother, "Belgium, really? You did that at the meeting, I don't even look like her…" she stops carefully putting the worn string instrument back in its place thinking, her brown eyes almost on the verge of tears thinking, I don't look like anyone, really.

"I never said you did. And no that ain't why I'm here." He rubs his now sore shin, "I want you to come to the party I'm throwing for our new little niece and how better to celebrate such a great event but with some amazing country music." He gives a grand hero pose smiling ear to ear, "So will you come with me?"

Sitting back down at her piano she stares out the large bay window towards her favorite golden sunflower field, "Is that all you think about? Music?" She sighs playing with her curly brown hair, "Look is that really such a good idea I mean our nation is still-"

He cuts her off knowing exactly what she's going to say, "Girl don't go there. Look I ain't just music and you're not just sunflowers and we all don't agree and get along all the time but that don't mean we can't get together and raise a little hell once and a while especially if it's for a great cause." He scratches the little tuff of red on his chin, "Look you don't have to play if you don't want ta but just come for Georgia."

She nods not looking away from the window. What he's not saying is that he's really worried about her, normally she'd be running around with Wyoming and Iowa causing as much havoc as they can...involving a lot of guerilla warfare and water balloons. The though suddenly hits him, "I'm going to see Montana and Texas if you wanna come along."

She looks up into his dark green eyes, "You don't have a phone? I know you live in the backwoods but even Kentucky has a smart phone."

"Yeah, but that's not the same. Come on girl you know you wanna come…even if it's just to keep this old boy out of trouble." He's grasping at straws, hoping she'll say at least maybe. He has about a week to kill while his older brother Kentucky gets everything back home ready for the party so what else should he do but as Washington love to say but get the band back together...maybe with out the whole car chase thing.

But more than anything he can really watch her for what's really been bothering her, mostly he's just praying it's nothing to hard core like what he's seen even in his own state to some of his old friends, "We Rednecks have to stick together after all."

She traces the outline of one her long old scars on her wrist, "Fine let me grab a bag…redneck?" She turns back to ask him why he called her that but he's already out the door.

He's already planned out everything, he's going to swing by Montana's place first, cause lord knows that state has no clue he's now an uncle...again. Then swing by Texas's place then well, he hasn't really decided that far out yet but either way it gets his little sister out of the house for a while and he can avoid doing his work for another week, "Damn it is goin' to be fun."

* * *

A small group stops at a small rest stop at the foot of a mountain so Sylvia can make a quick call home, "Hi Honey are you two up yet?"

On the other end her daughter Victoria is sitting on the second story porch looking down at a white haired man hiding in her mother's large bushes, "Yeah, but for some reason, Mr. Prussia's been in our yard all night and he scared Sealand more than the games did."

She can hear her mother laughing on the other end, "Oh, tell him to come inside and have breakfast then. He's just curious sweetheart. It's not everyday he comes across another 'Prussian'."

"I know Mama." Victoria leans over her long white hair shining in the sun as she calls to the ex-country, "Mr. Prussia is you hungry?" He looks up somewhat confused at what she just said so she corrects herself, "Sorry are you hungry? Mama says you can stay until she comes back in a day or two." She brings the phone back up to her ear, "Have fun Mama."

Charlie walks over to Sylvia with a water bottle, "You too baby and if you need anything you uncles are a phone call away and stay out of Harrisburg if you guys get bored go play in Hershey instead Ok?" She takes the water and gives her daughter a quick good-bye. "Thanks Charlie. I think we should take them the back ways."

He nods looking back at his father and England arguing over a large map on the hood of a dark green jeep, "Well you know these roads better than I do. I mean we are in your state for now anyway." She smiles reaching for her helmet jogging back to her motorcycle.

"Dad just follow us down." The two countries look towards the older states both starting up their slick bikes, "Just try and keep up."

Jumping back in the driver's seat America shakes his head, "K, England guess we're following them." He slams the door looking back at Alaska, "You ready Honey?" She nods as he starts to follow his kids down the country road.

Both bikes rocket down the winding tree lined road with each turn both states could almost kiss the road, "Damn it America! What the Hell are they doing?!" His emerald eyes wide with fear and utter shock, "They could kill themselves! Why do you let them do that!?"

He chuckles, "Dude, trust me they know what they're doing. They're just showing off once we get to the first small town they'll slow down." Even to himself it sounded fake as England shakes his head in shock as they round another sharp turn watching Charlie's head nearly scrap the asphalt. Now America's had enough of their showing off as he thinks out loud, "Alright. Now they can slow down." He flips on his turn signal and starts to pull over with the two turning back around, "Slow it down you two you're scaring England." His face is full of concern as he continues, "Let's not die in front of your sister."

Both nod before they start driving off again, a small voice speaks up from the back seat, "Daddy can I do that some day?"

"NO!" Both men look at each other saying it at once. England coughs as they just stare forward for a long time, he finally works up some nerve to ask a question he's been wanting to ask for a long time, "So…um who is this Daniel? And why wasn't he at the hospital?" He knows it's really not his place to ask but its been in the back of his mind for a while.

"Oh tell me the story Daddy. Please?" America looks back at his youngest, why can he never say no to those damn blue eyes? She never always had those icy blue almond eyes, once they were a light purple yet over the years they slowly changed. That's another thing he'll have to ask his mother about, "Daddy."

"Ok, Honey just for you." He turns to England, "Daniel is a damn good Marine."

* * *

Four years ago~

America pulls up and parks his favorite 1979 Mustang dressed in his favorite bomber jacket, blue jeans and army boots, his ever present dog tags shining in the mid-morning sun. He's met by a tall Marine as he opens the car door, "At ease Dude. So tell me how my boys are doing?" He returns the Marine's salute and follows him on to the base. "So when are the games going to begin?"

The Marine smiles, "We were waiting for you Sir. Do you want to inspect the troops first?"

"Yeah Dude." America waits alone in the yard as the soldier moves to assemble his men. He really needed this with everything going on with his people and his kids. New York is trying to deal with the mess that is Wall Street. Texas is threating to succeed again which is normal for the tall proud state but even Sylvia is threating to leave. And deep down he knows she would never leave but she's been insulted and by his own boss of all people and it's not just her he's insulted.

He rubs his temples trying to avoid an upcoming headache as a young man with deep red hair and bright green eyes in a clean military officers uniform briskly walks up to him and salutes, "Sir. Mr. America can I talk to you about something?"

Returning the salute America smiles at the young man before him, "At ease, Daniel. What can I do for you dude?" He reaches out and shakes the young Captain's hand.

"I want to ask you…Sir. I w-want to ask Georgia to marry me." Daniel backs away a step, unsure what the famous father's going to say or do.

Although he smiles, inside he's laughing at this young man, "Is that so? You've only been dating her for two years." If looks could kill America would be strangling this little shit in front of him, "Georgia means a lot to me-"

Daniel suddenly cuts him off trying to avoid the no as long as he can,"Sir, she means everything to me too. I love Annabelle and I want to make it you know official." Daniel braces himself; Louisiana had warned him that America doesn't give his blessing lightly in fact the last man who asked ended up with a broken nose and an eye swollen shut.

He blinks thinking, 'Official? What did this bastard do to my sweet Peachy? If you knocked her up I swear to God they will never find your body!'

America just smiles and laughs trying hard not to actually kill him, if he's going to kill the young man it's not going to be on one of the bases, "Oh really? Well you should know not to call her by her human name in public." He still has his standers after all no when he kills Daniel it's going to be some where remote with no help even close to being available.

Daniel can tell he just messed up, "Please Sir. I would do anything for her. And it would mean the world to her if she knew you a-approved of it."

"I bet she would." The rest of the troops walk out and stand at attention, "Dudes!" He's had enough of the suitor, he came to relax and watch some war games after all. He starts to walk past Daniel when the young man reaches out for the nation.

"Sir I would do anything." He lets go realizing what he just did might get him court marshaled if not killed, "I'm sorry Sir."

America raises a hand hiding his anger, "If your team can win the war game than I might give you my blessing. Until then get back in line soldier you have work to do." The country turns and walks to the rest of Marines waiting for him. Hearing a quick yes sir behind him, America shakes his head, 'Yeah, you little shit you're like all the rest and like all the rest you will fail and fail hard. Only David ever impressed me and you ain't David.' He lets a small amused smile slip out, "We'll see…"

**Georgia: Oh Daddy don't hurt him!**

**He wouldn't Georgia it's ok...(well at least he would hurt him to bad.) I would hate to mess with Daddy America. Man he's brave or really stupid. And on another note Tennessee do you want to explain the quote not quotes above?**

**Tennessee: Quote not quotes? Uh do you mean the movie quotes?**

**Yeah, them.**

**Tenny: Sure so some of us states have favorite movies and we kind of like to quote them from time to time, like me it's the belgie thin' mostly cause if pisses Kansas off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am on some kind of roll. Like always I own nothing but my little ones.**

The green jeep pulls up outside a little country style store as the three inside jump out, "Ok Honey, go get yourself a soda with Charlie." America hands her a ten dollar bill and watches her leave leaning on the jeep smiling at the small girl. Before turning to Sylvia, "So where are they now?"

Her phone lights up as she scrolls, "Hmm…Looks like they're going up near California and he's kind of pissed about it too." She texts something fast before looking back at the older men, "So did I miss much of the story?"

"I can't believe you called him a little shit." England stretches before looking back towards the open highway, "Why didn't you just tell him no and leave it at that." He turns back at Pennsylvania, "Wait how'd you know?" she just winks and lets out her father's laugh.

Folding his arms, America smirks, "Cause I never let them get off that easy. I may not look it but I'm very protective of all my girls."

* * *

America watches from above with three Generals, "Dude this is going to be good." America smiles at a screen next to him showing the remaining members of both teams on the massive field below.

The Generals nod, "Yes Sir. They've been waiting for this for the past two months. But it looks like the Red team is going to win again this year."

Just what America thought, that little shit was on the blue team and losing men fast. He shakes his head, "General Louis, I have a feeling this will only last a few more hours." The older man nods in agreement, 'better luck next year…if you're even around next year.' He sees Daniel fall on the field and he forces a laugh down.

He leans in close to see the Marine stand again, "General they do know the rules right?" When the man nods, America turns back around at the man, "What the Hell is he doing?" Something deep in his heart feels something's wrong and he races from the post towards the field leaving the confused Generals back at on the observation deck.

He races down the stairs just arriving as Daniel helps a tall man off the chaotic field, "Sir! Please he's really hurt." The other man is holding his bloody head moaning in pain.

America lifts the man into his strong arms and carries him off with Daniel in tow, "I need a Medic! Now!" He turns to look down at the man, "What happened soldier?" He's taken aback when the man doesn't answer his face an ashen white, "Fuck! MEDIC!" He lays the man down wrapping his head with his favorite bomber jacket, Daniel never leaving his side, "Daniel check if he's breathing."

"It's shallow, Sir. I saw it he fell on a jagged rock and cracked his head open." He pulls off his jacket and rests the injured man's head on it before checking his pulse and his breathing again. Now both surrounded by Marines. "Come on Jack, stay with us Man."

Both are covered in muddy blood as the Medics carry the man away, "You lost." He watches Daniel nod slowly from the corner of his eyes, "Go clean yourself up you have a question to go ask." He turns and walks away from the confused man.

* * *

It's dark inside the small rustic home deep in the woods a single light is casting a long shadow on a tall teen across of an oak table, "So are you going to admit it or are you going to make this hard on yourself?" Nothing but silence, "I know you did it…answer me you bastard!" He's been at this for three hours and he's not leaving until his prey answers him.

He hits his desk the sound echoing down the hall followed by a small squeal. Kansas grabs her brother's arm just outside the massive door, "Who is he talking to?" Tenny gives a knowing smile before opening the darkened room.

"The Fuck! Don't you knock-oh hey Tenny what's up?" Montana looks up giving a toothy smile through a mess of light brown hair, "Is that Kansas behind you?" He reaches out and hugs his older sister.

She looks behind him at the large grey squirrel sitting on a small chair below a large light, "Uhhhh?" It looks right at her red eyes gleaming, "What's up with that squirrel?"

He turns back to the small animal, "That demon spawn dared to litter." He goes back to the squirrel and gets right in its face, "Admit it you little bastard I saw you do it." It spits in his face and he goes to strangle it.

In a flash Tenny's ripping him off the creature, "No Montana, it's not worth it." Tenny pulls Montana away from the laughing animal, "Come on, it ain't worth it." He drags his younger brother out of the room and closes the door.

"That little bastard, I told you them furry rats are nothing but trouble." They can all still hear the small squealing laughter coming behind the door. "Evil, evil creatures. I'll be back Grey." He motions them to follow him down the hall, "So what's up brother of mine?"

Kansas looks back towards the door very confused before racing to catch up to her brothers, "You wanna come Monty?"

"Dude that was yesterday?! Why didn't someone come and get me?" Montana shakes his head on hand in his hip pocket the other he runs through his hair, "Man I missed it? I blame that fucking squirrel."

Inhaling slowly Kansas removes a long sunflower from her pocket and smacks Montana in the back of the head, "Really?! What is it with you and those poor creatures?" Tenny can't help but start laughing, that's the little sister he knows and loves. She turns her flower towards Tenny, "Keep it up Tenny I swear."

He puts his hands up defensively, "Yes Ma'am." He quickly changes the subject, "Anyway Monty you coming?"

"On one condition…" Montana lets out a laugh, "Bro you got to clip that thing you call a beard off your chin. Man I don't know what that is but it's got to go."

Kansas tries to hide her laughter as Tenny strokes the little tuff of red, "Damn boy that's harsh." He thinks for a moment, "Yeah alright." They turn at a sudden loud crash coming back towards the dark room, "The Hell-"

Montana is already running towards the door reaching for his pistol, "You motherfucker!" He rips open the door to find a large whole in the wall and the grey squirrel watching from a nearby tree before disappearing, "One day you little bastard!" He turns back towards his confused siblings, "I told you they're evil. Little littering bastards."

"Yeah they are now give me the gun…" Tenny takes Monty's .38 and sticks it in his back pocket, "My truck's parked out front." His siblings give his a wicked grin, "Fine, damn you know how long it took me to grow this out?" They fold their arms, "You two are evil." Tenny walks towards the bathroom with his siblings laughing in tow.

**Moral of the story Squirrels are pure evil.**

**Montana: I second that Miss Kitten, that's the third time he's blown a hole through one of my walls.**

**Kansas: O_O' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Like always I own nothing but my little ones. **

Tse shifts in his seat looking back at his older sister as she shoots him a look, "Bro why did we bring her again?" Jersey smiles not seeing Nevada smack Tse from the back seat, "Oww! Damn it Winona."

She sticks out her tongue, "Who said you could use my human name New Mexico? It's Nevada, got it Nevada. And he brought me because otherwise you wouldn't get in." She leans back smugly, "Cause unlike some people I know I don't glow in the dark."

Tse whips his head around, "That's not fair! I was doing my part for our country unlike you who was busy gambling."

"Well at least my mountains aren't full of radioactive freaks!" Nevada knows she's going to win this round like she always does.

Tse folds his arms staring ahead, "No yours are just full of brothels." He feels another smack to the head, "What the truth hurts don't it."

Their older brother shakes his head sighing, "Dudes really?! Both of you knock it off." He pulls over looking at both younger states, "We all want the same thing so for a few hours can you two stop hitting each other."

Nevada turns her attention to her older brother, "Why is that?"

"Why's what?" Jersey sighs again wishing he had 'borrowed' Tony's spaceship instead of using his old Jeep.

She leans forward, "I want it back because it's mine. Tse want's it cause…well he thinks it should be his-"

"It should be it landed in MY STATE!" Tse wants to say more but Nevada shoots him a death look.

Jersey has a feeling he knows where this is going, "So why are you interested? I mean it doesn't have anything to do with the Jersey Devil or Bigfoot or whatever else you run around the woods looking for."

Inhaling slowly he pulls back out on the highway, "I'm looking for answers like you two are…" Their faces tell him they don't buy it, "Its complicated dudes."

"Bro…I've known you for over 150 years and we've gotten into weirder shit then this. We got time." Jersey looks over at both of them watching him concern on both their faces.

He stares ahead for a moment before answering, "Fine…Dude do you remember me telling you about my girl Rebecca?" Tse nods while Nevada shakes her head, "I was going to marry her back in…1809. Well I never got the chance…" He thinks back to his one and only sweetheart.

Nevada waits in the silence for a moment, "What happened?" she feels like she shouldn't have asked the moment she said it but she really wants to know. She doesn't really hang around with the colony states so she doesn't know a lot about them.

"She had to go out in the Pine Barrens for…God I don't even remember for what but she never came home. Dude we looked for her for hours…" He pauses for a moment thinking back at the rough memory, "I found what was left of her around dawn with hoof prints all around her and just as I reached her I heard it, that bitch's demon." He grips the wheel hard, forcing the pain back down his throat.

She looks down feeling truly guilty for making him relive it, "Jersey I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything."

Forcing a smile he turns back to her, "Don't be it's not your fault, little sis. I'll find that Bastard one day but until then I'm going to share Area 51 with my good friend Mr. YouTube." She smacks him on the shoulder as Tse just rolls his eyes.

* * *

A tall blonde teen walks out to a quaint little Birmingham, he walks up the steps and starts pounding on the front door, "HEY CONNIE!" He stops and listens for a moment before starting his pounding again, "CONNIE!" His Brooklyn accent filling the air, he only stops when he hears the door unlock.

The door opens revealing a tall thin blonde haired woman with light green-hazel eyes, "New York stop banging on my door." Her brother shoves a petition in her face, "What is this?"

He gives her his best hero's pose, "My wicked idea. See Dad doesn't think I'm serious about the whole War on Seagulls thing so I was thinking-" He stops as she throws the petition back at him, "Aww come on my awesome uber white girl. You know you want to." She slams the door on his face and he lets out a heavy sigh.

He walks off her steps and makes a quick phone call, a female voice with a strong Boston accent answers, "Yeah?"

"Hey Witchy woman it's me." He hears her sigh on the other end, "Yo I just went to see our sweet Connecticut…"

"Yeah and?"

It's his turn to sigh, "It's true and it's a huge black eye. What should we do, cause between you and me I want to unleash all five boroughs of whoop ass on him." He turns back towards the house with fire in his blue eyes.

The only thing stopping him is his sister's voice, "No, that wouldn't look good and before you call me a Masshole, hang up and kill the guy let me finish."

"Go on Mass I'm all ears, but if I can't…can I at least film Dad murdering him." He lets a wicked smile cross his lips. "I want to enter it in the next film festival and I have a feeling I'd win too."

She shakes her head, "Yeah no…let me make a few calls first and I'll get back to you." She hangs up quickly redialing the one man that wouldn't go completely insane and wind up in prison for the rest of their life, "Hey Uncle Matt, I need to tell you something and you might need to bring your infamous hockey stick."

**Yeah smart calling Canada and not America**

**Mass: Yeah the last man that laid a hand on one of my sisters ended up a bloody mess not that his body was ever found. **

**O.O" I didn't hear a thing...I know nothing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but my little ones**

The strong smell of rain is in the air, but then it always is for Washington. She looks up smiling at the clouds starting to form in the sky above before returning to listen to the light music coming from the square. She so enthralled in the music she nearly misses the phone call, "Hello…aw fail… ok. I'll be there soon thanks Paul." She sighs as she puts her phone away; she figured her brothers would have figured it out eventually.

Lucky for her, her ever watchful Bigfoot spy always keeps her in the loop when she's in Seattle. Not that she really needed him, it's not like she was California or something she only has two big cities after all but then that's why her father brought Area 51 to her in the first place.

Her phone rings again and she runs a hand through her long red hair before answering, "Hi Jersey."

"Hey Washington, I was hoping to ask you something?" She can hear arguing in the background.

She hears a smacking sound followed by a soft cry, "You want my information, da?" She already knows the answer but she still wants to have some fun with her older brother. "It will cost you so make me an offer I can't refuse."

He sighs, why does she have to play Russian gangster now?, "Ok, sis what do you want?"

A smile crosses her lips, "I want some of your blueberries." She's trying hard not to laugh when she hears her brother sigh, practical seeing him rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have your own blueberries? Why do you want some of mine?" He's not sure is she's just messing with him or not.

The tall red-head walks over to her car, "Cause every time I eat mine I always get the sour ones so I want some of yours and a rabbit."

Jersey hits his head on the steering wheel, "Are you serious!? Why do you want a rabbit?" He's not sure if he wants to know. The other two exchange puzzled looks. "What if I can't get a rabbit?"

"Aww, fail. Then you don't get Area 51." She hears him make an odd groan sound that makes her smile, "You want Area 51, da?" She hears a quick fine as he hangs up; yes she's getting a bunny but what is she going to name it?

She gets in her car heading towards her red woods throwing her favorite pistol on the seat next to her as she drives towards the oncoming rain. "Maybe I'll name him Roo."

* * *

Charlie rocks across the open road ahead of him; it's been a while since he's been this far in his father's country and he loves every minute of it. Every inch of him wants to pop a wheelie and blast down the highway, but the last thing he wants his sisters to see is that so he slows down slightly letting his father's jeep catch up, "I think we past Tenny about five miles back."

England can't speak still somewhat shocked but America smiles shaking his head now used to his oldest antics, "Yeah we did but I'm surprised you even saw him at all." Charlie smiles before rocking off again leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"What the Hell is he doing?" England turns back to Alaska sitting with Sylvia now in the backseat, "Alaska don't ever do that." Alaska shifts in her seat slowly nodding not understanding why she's now being yelled at, he sighs, "I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to shout."

"Ok England…Daddy will you tell another story?" She sits Moka her brown worn teddy bear on her lap, looking up at her father though the rearview mirror.

He nods, "K Honey what do you want to hear?" He has an idea; she loves his war stories especially when he was fighting the axis powers he was the hero after all.

But what she says shocks him, "Tell me how you became my daddy."

He blinks; "Uh…" she never asked that before, he looks up before he can stop himself looking deep in her eyes, 'Shit. Why does she have those damn eyes?' He looks over at England who's giving him a confused look then back at Alaska trying to force a smile, "Are you sure baby?" She nods, holding Moka tight, 'Fuck, why me?' he inhales slowly, "Well it started back in 1867."

* * *

The large open room is quiet except for the sound of America leaning dangerously back on his chair snoring loudly. He's so out of it, it takes some time for his brother to wake him up. "America!" Canada finally gives up and shoves him hard knocking the tall country out of the chair finally waking him as he crashes to the ground.

"Dude! Why the Hell did you do that?" He slowly stands rubbing the back of his head, "What?" Canada doesn't say anything but just hands him a letter. He takes it and reads it over before looking back up at his brother, "I don't get it?"

The quieter country sits on the corner of the desk, "It means you're U.S Secretary wants to buy this territory."

"And you're here because…" Canada points back to the letter, "Why would I want a territory above your territories unless you're finally giving me British Columbia?"

His brother shrugs his shoulders not amused by his brother's joke, "I don't know but it's Russia's territory right now and he's on his way with…um I think he called her Anastasia."

America puts his hand up, "Wait is he trying to dump his kid on me? Are you serious? I have enough as it is why would I want anymore let alone someone else's territory?" In truth he loves kids but this is something very new. Who would give away their own kid and why him? Again his brother shrugs, "Damn it…is there anything even up that far?"

"I don't know but your Mr. Seward is eager for you to try to make a deal." They can hear a knock down below them at the front door.

America rights the fallen chair, "Ok and why are you here?"

Canada gives him a knowing smile, "I'm just curious besides I know how the last meeting with another country went. At least you won't try and sleep with Russia like you did with Ani and we both know how that turned out."

His brother's about to say something when the door to the office opens as the tall Russian walks in with a smaller tan woman behind him, "Russia, dude-" He stops short seeing a small girl with rich purple eyes slightly hidden by long black hair in the arms of the woman. "Who is this?" Canada watches a big smile creep across his brother's face he knows that smile all to well he gets it every time he lays eyes on his newest addition.

The older country turns slightly towards the woman and the child, "My daughter...Alaska." The woman backs up slightly seeing the tall country walk forward towards her and her small daughter. She never wanted this why is the tall Nation making her give up her only daughter to a stranger no less.

She's only put at ease by his bright smile as he kneels slightly, "Hello Alaska, Now who's this little guy?" He points at the small brown bear in the child's arms.

Alaska pulls the bear close giving him a big smile, "Moka." She reaches out wanting now to be held by this new man and his pretty blue eyes.

He takes her into his arms surprised by how cold she feels in his arms now never wanting to let her go, "How much?" He hates how cold that sounded but he already loves this small girl and her innocent eyes and he doesn't want to let her go. And more he knows how these deals go, he's made them before although none included kids until now.

"You want her, da?"

"Hell yeah Dude." America turns back to the woman smiling at her, "If you'll let me Ms. I would love to have you both." He could never separate a mother from her child. He knows all to well how painful it feels for both.

She looks from America to Russia before finally nodding, she knows better than to get in the way of her ex-lover when he's determined to do something and there's something about this other man's smile she trusts. "Sweet Russia." He looks down at the wide-eyed girl, "I'm America but you can call me…big brother if you want."

She rests her head on his chest slowly falling asleep by the sound of his heartbeat now warm in his protective arms, "Daddy…"

**Aww...you're so cute (hugs Alaska)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't wanna say it today...lets have Florida say it.**

**Florida: Am I even in this one?...Fine just to see Georgia, so the Author doesn't own anything but us oh and Happy Birthday Daddy!**

Most of the other states left for lunch leaving Georgia alone in her room rocking Jasmine when Louisiana pops her head in the door, "Hey Girl how's my favorite sister?"

She looks up from her spot on a soft chair, her daughter cooing softly in her arms, "Hey Ana. Where'd your hair go?"

The younger state laughs, "What a girl can't look good." Ana runs a hand through her now shoulder length black hair before kneeling down to the newborn, "Can I hold her?" Her sister stands letting Ana take the chair before gently placing Jasmine in her arms, "Aw, you're cute Savannah."

"Atlanta."

"I know what I said." Louisiana gives her a playful grin, "I can tell already she's going to be a great Southern girl." She smiles down at the baby, "Right, you're going to love ghost tours, good soulful music and food and most importantly good god fearing southern boys."

The old colony sits on the arm of the chair looking down, "Oh is that so? So since I'm stuck in here for another day what's going on with dad's little adventure?"

Ana lets out a laugh, "Well let me tell you. Jersey figured out where Poppa put area 51. Now Poppa doesn't know what he's up to so he and England of all people are trying meet up with him in Washington State. While Tennessee is trying to get the rest of the states together to celebrate Jazzy's little birth. Right my little angel." She kisses Jasmine on the forehead.

"Isn't that what France calls Nova Scotia?" Georgia instantly regrets saying it when she sees the hatred in her sister's eyes, "I thought you forgave him." She quickly takes back her daughter and puts her in her crib, "Isn't that why you wanted to meet him?"

"Oh Hell no. I needed a piece of hair to finish my voodoo doll." A wicked smile flashes across Louisiana's sweet face as she slowly pulls out a small Francis doll with a long pin sticking out of his groin. "That bastard fucked and dumped my mother." She pulls out the pin and starts to viciously stab his groin and butt muttering stab, stab, stab.

"Uh Louisiana?"

Stab, stab, stab…

"How's Connie?"

Stab, stab…"Oh right I nearly forgot." Ana stabs the doll again before dropping it and stomping down on it hard, "So Mass sent New York over to see her." Stomp, Stomp…Stomp, "And according to her, she has one hell of a black eye." Stomp.

Georgia sighs, "She shouldn't have to deal with a man like that? So did New York kill him or did she call Dad?"

Picking up the doll Ana shakes her head, "She called Canada but I don't know if he's there yet or not." She pulls out another long pin and starts stabbing the doll in the head. Stab, stab, stab.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I got his hair, normally I attack every other day, mostly his dick and ass but I love hitting the bottom of his spine too." Her sister's sigh tells her to finally stop, "Oh, you meant…I don't know but I do know Uncle Matt wouldn't take any shit from her boyfriend." Stab…stab.

* * *

The open Texas sky is cloudless as tall tan teen stares up into it, "Damn that's pretty." He turns over as he hears a car comes up his winding dirt driveway. "They must be lost." He turns back to his blue sky; strange that his eyes now match the same color for the first decades of his life they were a deep brown like his mother's as was his hair and skin tone both a light brown. He's not the first state whose features changed but his is the most extreme.

His thoughts go to his sisters Washington and Alaska laughing to himself, "Maybe it's a Russian thing…Naw that doesn't explain me." He turns back to the sound of slamming car doors and watches as two men race towards his old oak tree in the distance while a young woman watches from the other side of the large truck. "Oh a woman in distress, I bet she could use a hero."

He sneaks up behind the shorter girl with curly brown hair and in a flash he slaps her butt, "Hey sweet thing can I help-" His eyes grow wide as the girl slaps his face with a long sunflower, "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right!" Kansas cracks him hard again in the face, "Who the Hell do you think you are!" The flower seems to shatters against Texas's face sending seeds everywhere.

He backs away slightly, "I'm sorry; really I didn't know it was you!" He puts his hands up in case she has another flower he's not use to women attacking him...at least with freaking sunflowers.

She inhales slowly shaking with anger, "It doesn't matter…you don't…" she can't even finish turning back towards her other two brothers. Montana is trying hard to attack a brown squirrel and Tennessee trying desperately to pull him off the small animal. "You never do it again or I swear-" She turns back fire in her brown eyes, "I'll beat you to death with one of my sweethearts."

Texas wipes a small bead of blood off his chin, "Yes ma'am…You wouldn't tell them will you?"

She turns back at the two slowly walking back to the truck Montana is still looking back at the squirrel laughing at him, "What so they can laugh at me? No, but I mean it Texas." Her eyes narrow slightly and he feels a shiver run down his spine, "I'll go Small Ville on you ass."

He's not sure exactly what that means but he knows it would hurt, "Ok…Hey Tenny, Monty." Texas runs a shaky hand through his light brown hair, "Monty man you need to leave my squirrels alone. Their Texas squirrels, they'll fight back."

"Oh like the one that attacked your face? Or was that our sister?" Montana gives a sly grin watching; Texas turn red and Kansas give him a death look. He's about to say something else when another light grey squirrel runs up kicks him in the shin and runs off laughing, "You MotherFucker!"

Tennessee and Texas have to tackle the enraged state and drag him away back towards the truck, "It's not worth it, Montana. It's not worth it!"

They're able to shove him in and lock the door before Tenny turns back towards his other siblings, "So Dude, you wanna come to our badass party?" He has to lean against the door to stop Montana from trying to break free still yelling at the squirrels.

"Oh Hell yeah, a chance to raise a little Cain; I'm so in." He watches Kansas before reaching out and hugging her trying to ease some of the tension, "If it's ok with you, little sis."

She slaps him away, same old Texas, "Yeah just behave yourself." She turns and jumps in the front passenger side seat.

Tenny folds his arms looking at the tall boy, "You broke one of the rules didn't you cause if you did I have no sympathy."

Texas nods slowly wiping what's left of the blood off his face before sliding in with Montana in the back. "Yeah but on any other day it would have been worth it." He rests his head on the front head rest, 'damn it, she why does she have to have such a sweet firm ass?' He moans slightly as they drive away.

**Texas: Miss Kitten that was evil.**

**Yeah you got to watch out for those squirrels.**

**Montana: Fucking Squirrels!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but my little ones.**

The sun outside is finally setting but inside it's been dark for the past few hours with two young teens sit together their faces glowing from the light of a computer screen, "So you wanna try?" Victoria smiles at the slightly younger boy, "Or is you scared?"

"I'm not scared and why do you talk like that?" Sealand takes the mouse and clicks the start button the monitor going black as it loads.

Victoria plays with her light almost white blonde hair, "Cause that's just how I talk." She looks behind her as Prussia walks back into the living room with three sodas, "Thank you Prussia, do you want to play?" He shakes his head handing both kids a drink.

"Ok Harrisburg…what's this game about?" Sealand takes a quick sip as the screen stops loading.

Victoria blinks taken aback, "Uh, who said I'm Harrisburg?" she looks back at Prussia who shakes his head, "I'm the Susquehanna Valley."

"The what?" Sealand looks up from the game just in time to be killed off by a knife wielding killer "Crap."

She takes the mouse shaking her head, "Wow that was fast." She clicks the start, "I'm not a Capital, I'm…more of a region." She sees the confusion in both countries faces as she clicks pause, "Ok, so my Mama's Pennsylvania right." Both nod, "Ok, but that doesn't automatically makes me her Capital, think of me as a…" she stops trying to find the words, she remembers that her cousins weren't Capitals either and Jacob had once explained it to her, "I'm smaller version of my Mama, so if God forgive she dies, I would step up and become the State, I'm in charge of a region known as the Susquehanna Valley, except Harrisburg. Mama doesn't let me go there. "

"Has any State died before?" Victoria notices that Prussia's now leaning in very close and her red eyes meet his truly unsure what to say if she should say anything about her cousins and their mother.

She finally inhales slowly, "I'm sorry Prussia that's not my place to say. But you know Jacob pasted around 80 years ago."

Sealand can't help but ask since he wasn't invited to any of the state meetings or was able to sneak in, "Um…who's Jacob?"

Turning back to the screen she clicks the mouse, "He was...he was known as the Sea Islands." She inhales slowly, she's lying to them but she knows it's again not her place to tell her Uncle's history especially to other 'countries' in fact she's not sure herself why her cousin was know as Fort Sumter. She knows it does have to do with the Civil war...she quickly changes the subject seeing both watching her, "So is you ready to play?"

"Are you ready to play? Are you and yes I am!" She rolls her eyes laughing as the screen lights up showing a darkened house.

"Awesome."

* * *

"A rabbit and blueberries. Wow ok." Jersey scrolls down his long list of contacts looking to call in a favor or two, "Hmm…Champ's too far…Ted's back in Pennsylvania…The Rougarou isn't talking to me. Hmm…" He looks up at Nevada who's just shaking her head. "Oh, um I kind of messed up his relationship with Alabama's Sasquatch; yeah it's a long story."

She throws her hands up and walks away in a huff, "I swear what the hell are you on?"

"How about some of my friends?" Tse looks up from his phone smiling, "Hey sis I think you know some of these names." She turns back around and takes his phone slowly scrolling.

Her eyes grow wide many of the names she hasn't heard in at least a hundred years, "You're lying…these…these can't be real, Thunderbird? Skin Walkers…"Her eyes stop as her mouth drops, "B-Big Eagle?!" She throws the phone back somewhat afraid now, "I'm waiting in the Jeep and when you two get off you're high and want to come back to reality come get me."

The oldest takes the phone, "Dude, think any of them will help?" Both boys look back at the Jeep, "Call one that doesn't look…to strange. I think little sis forgot her own legends."

Tse nods somewhat amused at his older sister, "Oh I see she'll take my UFO's without a second thought but when it comes to what lurks in her own state it freaks her out."

They both hear her yell out, "Oh shut up you radioactive freak! It's not my fault that your alien fetish has finally gone to your head!"

His deep brown eyes narrow slightly with a wicked smile on his face, "Fine Winona…Wendigo it is." He brings the phone up to his ear as she lets out a soft screak. He turns back to Jersey, "He'll get us the blueberries but he'd probably eat the rabbit."

"Right a rabbit…" Jersey finally finds the name he's looking for and quickly dials, "Tony Dude I have a favor to ask…yeah I got green chilies…" Both boys smile and high five as Nevada looks on from the safety of the Jeep.

* * *

The bathroom is full of steam as Connie steps out of the shower and wipes the mirror; she gingerly touches the new large bruise around her eye, "Why?" She grabs a towel and sighs, "Because he loves me?" She tries to force the thoughts away but they wouldn't leave, 'this isn't love, he's using you. He knows you're a state. He wants the power that comes with being with a state.' She shakes her head, "What power? I'm just a small state."

The voices call out again, 'He doesn't deserve you. Call New York.' She sighs looking back at the mirror, "No I don't need my brother. I love him and he loves me." Connie stands back unconvinced at her own voice. She's told the same thing to countless women across the years in women's shelters and halfway houses and yet here she is staring at her own refection tying to convince herself.

She hears the backdoor open and she rushes out, "Shit he's home early!" She races down the stairs in only a towel to see her Uncle sitting at her kitchen table, "Ack, Uncle Matt! Don't you knock? This isn't your country you can't just walk in like this."

Out of respect he turns away but he's seen enough the upper part of her body is a rainbow of burses and he can only imagine what the rest of the young woman's body looks like. Even though he's enraged he doesn't let it show, "I just came to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me."

"Umm…I would love to but…" she looks down unsure what to say to him feeling completely ashamed with herself, "W-why don't you stay for dinner here. Since you came all this way." She turns back towards the bedroom to change.

Canada nods sweetly, "Great I would love to meet this new man of yours." He waits until she's up the stairs before retrieving his favorite hockey stick from out on the porch and lays it at his feet under the table. He may look a lot like his brother but he deals with the boyfriends very differently…most of the time.

She comes back down the stairs giving him a weak smile, "So what do you want for dinner?" She lets out a forced laugh, "Pancakes?"

They both turn as headlights hit the back door and a car pulls in the drive, "Whatever you want sweetheart I'm not picky, but tell me how are you Connie? Have you talked to Sylvia or Colorado…or maybe New York or Virginia?" she shakes her head, she should have but…what could they tell her that she already knew? She failed her people plain and simple and nothing she does will ever bring them back. "It's not your fault Connie-" He stops as a tall young man walks in the back door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh hi Honey I didn't realize we were going to have company." Canada sees through the brown haired man's fake smile immediately. "I'm Dante and you are?" Dante reaches a hand out and Canada quickly takes it only out of politeness inside he's ready to strangle the arrogant man.

"Canada." He watches as Dante's brown eyes widen with a mix of surprise and confusion, "I heard so much about you and I thought I'd come down and meet you." This puts the young man at ease as Canada sits back down never taking his eyes off the 20 something.

Handing the flowers to Connie, Dante sits down next to the country, "Great, cause I have a few questions to ask." He waves the state away, "Honey why don't you put those in some water." He waits until she's out of the room before turning back to the slightly older looking man, "So, I kind of want to marry Connie but she said I have to get you're blessing or something?"

Canada nods folding his arms his foot resting below the tip of his red stick, "That's right, no child of ours can marry without a blessing, but you're not going to get one anytime soon." Dante tries to stand to argue but in a flash Canada pushes him back down on the chair with one hand with the other clutching the hockey stick his normally gentle violent eyes are breaming with pure hate, "New York why don't you join this little party?"

Dante looks over to see the tall blonde teen leaning on the backdoor frame smiling, "Sup' Dude." He closes the door with his foot letting out an amused whistle, "Uncle, Mass is out front with Connie so it's just you Dude and us." He slams a palm down on the table staring down at the other man, the other hand resting on his hip.

"You can't do anything to me. I'll have you two arrested!" Dante leans back smugly at the two in front of him, he knows his rights all to well.

Spinning the Hockey stick in his hand Canada lets out an amused laugh, "While my Nephew as you said can't do anything I on the other hand boy have diplomatic immunity." He's going to enjoy this more than any Hockey game.

**Oh Parental Canada is scarier than America**

**Prince Edward's Island: Don't I know it. I've had a few good cracks in the butt from that stupid stick. But with Dad busy I can watch all the Anime I want! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Like always I own nothing but my little ones. **

"This is a really bad idea." Sylvia looks on from the back seat of her father's green jeep at the two countries arguing a few feet away with little Alaska sitting proudly on Charlie's Harley, "I think he's just doing it out of spite."

Her brother smacks his pack of cigarettes against his palm out of habit, "Yeah I know but Hell Dad's going to be Dad." He pulls out one cigarette and lets it dangle from his lips, "Ain't nothing we can do about it and besides Alaska wouldn't fall off or he wouldn't do it."

"Oh I see now you're fatherly instincts leave you. Where was this lay back attitude during the meeting? I was so pissed at you I really wanted to shoot you in the leg." She watches on as England finally gives up yelling and starts walking back towards the Jeep shaking his head as America jumps on the bike.

Charlie looks back at his sister, "Wait? We were in New York…don't tell me you snuck you're pistol into his state!"

Folding her arms she just smiles, "Well it's a really dumb law and what he doesn't know wouldn't kill him. And besides I didn't sneak it in…I just never took it out of my pocket."

"God damn it Mara he could have had you're ass arrested!" He shakes his head and lights his smoke, the small flame lightening up his face in the light darkness "What is it with you two?" They both turn as England slides into his seat and he quickly changes the subject, "Dad does know what he's doing."

England just stares at the lite cigarette for a moment then back out as Alaska grabs tight to her father on the motorcycle smiling under a large helmet, "He's a damn Wanker and I don't know what the Hell he thinks he's doing." He waves away the smoke, "And what the Bloody Hell are you doing?!"

Charlie inhales slowly before putting the window down, "I needed a quick smoke." The three watch as America starts up the motorcycle all three almost scared to move as it slowly starts down the darkened open road, "Shit, this is fucking stupid. When's the last time he's been on my bike anyway?"

"Oh when you two thought you'd go messing with the blue eyed six." She lets a snicker slip out, "Like father like son."

He starts up the jeep shaking his head, "Damn Yankee tricked me. Bastard running around like a damn fool talking shit."

She now lets out a laugh, "Well you really showed him didn't you? Not even Jersey messes with ghosts…most of the time anyway."

They sit in the dark silence for a time watching America and Alaska from a safe distance before England breaks the awkward silence, "So you're afraid of ghosts too?"

"I ain't afraid of shit!" He brings the cigarette back to his lips and inhales the smoke slowly. He's wanted one since that micro nation made his little remark. 'What does that little kid know anyway? He's not really a nation either. I was almost a country myself and I'd inherit Dad's country if…' he forces the thought out of his mind; it's not something he should be thinking about end of story…and yet he does know all to well that their kind can die. A region, a historical landmark…a state, but if a country could die what about Ani or Chenoa? Wouldn't they have long since faded away? Even Prussia is still alive and kicking. And yet he can't get the thought out of his head, what if? Would he be able to take over in his father's place or more yet would they follow him?

Even in the darkness she can tell he's lost in a dark thought, she's always been able to read him since they were both little. His childhood was rocked when his mother left him alone to go back for England, and to tell the truth hers wasn't much better which might be why they were such a good pair. She would have strangled Maine or New York at the meeting and slapped Ohio in the first few minutes. And she knows well that he would have grabbed Jersey's curl in the first ten minutes and Jersey would have taken Fort Sumter threating to smash them.

She needs to pull him out of his funk before he got completely lost in thought. She hates it when he gets this quiet, an ounce of fear and concern in his emerald eyes tells her exactly what he's thinking so she acts fast, "Not afraid of anything huh? Well you ran pretty fast for someone not afraid."

"I wasn't afraid! I ran when everyone else ran, plain and simple." He looks up at her through the rearview mirror, "I ain't afraid of ghosts."

"Then why don't you ever go on a ghost tour? Georgia and Louisiana love them and I've been on one or two…come to think about it…" She starts quietly conjuring, she may not be the strongest witch but she remembers enough, "Except for Jersey and Tse none of you boys have been on one."

He looks back up at her for a moment then at the road, "Cause I don't want to…and knock it off whatever you're up too back there-" He stops eyes wide as the smoke from his cigarette grows a small pale face and winks at him. He hits the brakes and turns around, "That's not-Holy fucking Christ!" He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight in front of him; Sylvia's brown eyes have turned a bright icy blue and are shining out from the darkness along with what looks like three other sets just watching him. He's not sure where the rest of her face is let alone her body but he's out of the jeep in a split second choking on his cigarette nearly falling on his butt on the way down.

England's not sure what just happened as he watches the multiple blue eyes quickly fade away, "Uhh…what the hell was that?" Her laughter confirms a small hunch, "Magic?"

"Yeah, although I don't use it much, I'm not as good as Mass or Louisiana but I can still get the job done." She kneels over the center console smiling at her brother, "What was that… how'd you put it 'ain't scared of shit'?"

He's already up both hands wiping the dirt and ash off his dark blue jeans, "Oh you think you're funny you damn Yankee? Two can play this game just remember that." He slides back in avoiding eye contact with the other two and starting back down the road quickly catching up to their father and sister still slowly driving down the road, already he's plotting on how to get even.

* * *

"Mass please! He loves me I know it, don't let them hurt him!" Connie tries for the kitchen only for her sister to block the kitchen door where muffled shouts and cries are echoing out.

The fiery redhead shakes her head motioning towards the white couch, "But it's perfectly fine if he hurts you? How much sense does that make?" Connie's eyes dart away her hand gingerly touching a mark under her shirt sleeve, "Oh baby girl." She wants nothing more to hold her tight while that bastard gets his face caved in, but that wouldn't solve anything but maybe talking will, "Are you 'friends' here?"

The blonde blinks hard trying to avoid the oncoming tears, "He says they're not real a-and that I shouldn't talk to them anymore." She averts her eyes away from the couch and the small group of people sitting watching the states.

"Yeah that's not what I asked and they're real if you say they are." Her father had always called them imaginary friends and while some called it crazy nonsense, others embraced them and while Mass herself couldn't see them she could feel their presence. If she can't get through Mass knows they can, "What color is the wallpaper today?"

A woman slowly walking around the room with one hand always on the wall looks up through glassy fixed eyes, "Yellow."

Connie shifts her gaze again, "You know the answer. And…Don't change the subject. I gave them up." The tall state steals a glance at the woman making her way around the room muttering to herself, "I don't see them anymore, now can I see Dante?" Even to herself her words sound fake, she really doesn't want to see him and to be honest she's stopped loving him a long time ago if she ever really did.

A blonde woman sitting in a sharp clean dress shakes her head, "He doesn't care about you dearie that's not love…have we taught you nothing?" Three more women nod almost robotically.

"You all can shut up! He does love me!" She turns back towards the kitchen only to elude their warm eyes, "I don't have to prove anything to any of you."

Mass sighs knowing they're slowly making progress, she's always been a sweet innocent girl and to have anything bad happen in her state, Connie feels completely responsible, "No you don't, but what about you? Do you really love him or do you think you only deserve him?"

"What?"

"You heard you're sister." This time a brunette teen speaks up.

Connie inhales slowly hugging herself, "What if I was there..." She trails off.

Mass steps forward, "If you were there the only thing that would have changed is that we would have buried you too. It's hard baby girl. It hurts I know trust me I know, but we are a strong nation, we grieve then we start to heal. You need to stop blaming yourself; all you are is punishing yourself." Mass reaches out and embraces the girl running a hand over the sobbing girl's hair, "Talking helps, if not me…" She turns to the 'empty' couch, "At least some of them."

A slightly older man takes Connie by the hand, "He ain't a knight in shining armor, let alone a real man. I know chivalry is dead and all but still… you have us, Miss Connie." She's quick to notice the pistol resting on his hip he's prepared to do battle for her.

She thinks it over slowly, it's true and she's known it for a while now. She's been trying for the past few months to force herself to believe it but deep down she's always known it was wrong even without her 'friends' constantly in her ear telling her so. And last night was truly the last straw, she wanted to be there for her sister to be close but he forbidden it and when she tried to leave he hit her hard then tried to say it was her fault. That she can never forgive, to miss such an important event for such an asshole then for him to say it was her fault. 'Who the hell does he think he is? I'm the State of Connecticut God damn it.' A rare anger bubbles to the surface as she throws the door open. "Uncle!"

All three men look up; New York has Dante up against the wall with one hand pressed down on his collarbone the other curled into a fist while Canada looking on waiting for any sudden movement from the man. He turns towards her a sweet smile across his good-natured face, "Yes Connie?"

She turns towards her now ex-lover, hatred burning in her eyes for this man now cowering in fear, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground, "Would you kindly get him out of my house." She exits quickly before she can change her mind, dread settling in the pit of her stomach, "God what did I just do?"

"The first step…" Connie turns towards the calm voice confused, "It's not always yellow…but it's still a horrid color."

For once in a long time Connie lets a real smile cross her face, "Yeah I guess it is. Mass can I ask you something?"

"Oh course."

She looks at the mass of faces, "After I go see Georgia can you help me change the locks on the doors?"

**A/N: Wow this took a while to finish, and man is it long but I'm happy with it. Now on to the note, the strange woman is from a short story called the Yellow Wallpaper and it is twisted…good but twisted really worth reading and the rest are from various stories set in Conn. **

**Originally this was going to be part of Another long night but at the last moment I changed it to Mass calling Sylvia instead, but I still wanted it told and not because it's how I see Connie cause it's not but it's actually a real problem in America and for it not to at least once affect one of his kids, one of his daughters…yeah I couldn't see it. And she's able to break away so easily is only because she is a state and she had a good support system. **

**So no flames please, leave flames for cooking s'mores. And remember s'mores aren't s'mores unless they got chocolate in them. ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like always I own nothing but my little ones**

Even in the late hour Georgia doesn't want to sleep, she is siting cross legged on her bed watching Ana attack the France voodoo doll, "What do you think, Ana?"

Ana looks up from stabbing the doll's groin, "About what?"

"About the party, will you play too?" Georgia sends her younger sister a soft pleading smile. "Please?"

The other sits the doll down on a small side table thinking, "I haven't played in a while but for you Girl. Yeah I'll get my sax out." They both turn as the door slowly creaks open and a young fair haired girl with light blue eyes pokes her head in, "Quebec, hey cuz'."

She slowly enters smiling ear to ear, "Hello, I thought I would drop in." Georgia slowly slides over to the side of the bed as both hug, "I'm sorry I'm so late. But I had to wait until Grand-pere came to watch ze younger ones." Quebec shakes her head seeing the familiar looking doll resting on the table, "Really Louisiana? No wonder he as so much pain." She's trying to force her strong accent away.

A wicked smile creeps across Louisiana's face, "Good the bastard deserves it, and I thought you got over you're little accent."

"Nonsense, I just didn't know 'hem enough to speak up much. But that's not the ze point." Her eyes narrow slightly both staring at each other with Georgia completely forgotten. "Why are you tormenting him?"

"Parce que je le peux. Il est un connard." The state grabs her doll bring out yet another pin ready to stab it.

In a flash Quebec has her arm, "Fine you want to play? Si vous le hais tellement pourquoi toujours Parlez vous sa langue ?"

"Hey I'm still here you know." But neither can hear Georgia. "At least speak English."

For an instant Louisiana is at a loss for words lowering her hand but still clinging tight to both the doll and the pin, "Il a promis à ma mère qu'il allait quitter jamais ensuite ce qui n'a à faire? Il lui a laissé haut et sec. Il prit son innocence! Si ce ne mon papy..." She stops unable to finish squeezing the doll tight.

Quebec loosens her grip and allows Louisiana to return to stabbing the doll, "He is wizhout a doubt a perv but I don't know…" She's not sure where she's going lucky for her Georgia steps in.

"Ana why not lay off it a little until the end of my party then I don't know only attack him every other day." She gives a confident smile, but inside she's anything but still very confused about what just happened and what they were talking about at least it will give them a couple of days to cool off before Ana goes back to punishing the older country.

The other two exchange looks before Ana finally nods, "Only for you Girl. But I swear." She turns back at Quebec a light aura of black rising off her skin, "If he so much as looks at me funny I'll slice his dick off and feed it to Flora's gaters."

Quebec takes it in before answering, "Fair enough."

Stab…stab…stab.

The brunette southern state sits back clapping her hands together, "Ok now that's settled we can get down to plotting."

Looking up Ana lifts an eyebrow, "What kind of plotting?"

"How do we get Charlie to sing for us at the party, so any ideas?" Georgia looks to both.

Quebec sits next to Georgia perplexed, "But he hasn't played let alone sing in years. Even for you party it may take so 'ime."

"Girl don't I know it…he may if we get Dad to sing and even then it's a long shot." The Cajun woman sits down thinking it over, "He may if…"

Georgia hits her hand with her fist, "Wait what if we ask England to play with him. Charlie loves him and I was going to make Charlie Jazzy's godfather anyway so he might for her."

"Aww 'hats so sweet, but does England even play an instrument?" Quebec quickly pulls out her phone, "France might know ze answer in fact why not invite ze other countries?"

"Oh Hell yeah, Dad would have to sing then and even Charlie would have to too. Quick find Hungry's number." Louisiana pulls out her own phone smiling at her own idea, "He failed so bad last time they met so he would so have to impress her this time just to save face."

Georgia is the last to take out her phone skimming through her contacts, "Oh this is going to be fun. I'll call Kentucky and tell him get the Southern twins to help him. Otherwise I don't see the stage and everything being done in just a week."

"Yeah, I swear this will be the only time I'll be happy to see Frenchie." Another wicked smile appears on the Cajun state's face, "I can always make more dolls."

* * *

Tenny tries not to slam the truck door with his foot but the sound still echoes across the open darkness. He spits once before going back to brushing his teeth looks towards the roaring fire and his two brothers trying to make what looks like coffee or maybe it's tea. Biting down on his toothbrush he leans over the tall bed of his truck and tries to talk to his sister sitting up in the bed, "You know it's ain't too late to find a hotel for the night." He can tell by her silence that she's miserable so he tries comfort her the best he can, "Come on at least take the cab, we'll take the bed."

Her eyes are fixed on the glow of the fire, no she doesn't want to be there, she's not even sure why she even came, so she just shrugs her shoulders at her brother hoping he'll give up and leave her alone, "Whatever…"

That tears it; he pushes of the tire and hoists himself into the truck bed throwing his toothbrush down, "Tex get me a flashlight." He turns to his sister taking her arm looking it over the best he can in the poor light.

She tries to pull away confused on what exactly he's doing, "What are you looking for?"

He doesn't look up but just holds tight to her arm, "I don't know scars, bruises…needle marks." It's at that moment they lock eyes, "You haven't been yourself for a long time."

She kicks him as hard as she can between his legs forcing him to let go of her arm before quickly rising, rage in her normally warm brown eyes, "You're such an asshole! Just cause you dragged me on this damn trip doesn't mean I'm on drugs but maybe I was when I fucking agreed to sit in that hot truck for god knows how many hours with the Squirrel freak and Major Ass-grab." She turns and jumps from the high bed landing hard on her left knee, pain quickly shoots up her leg but she' wouldn't let that stop her from racing away in the darkness.

The other two boys watch in shock for a moment before jumping up in the bed as Tenny's trying hard not to puke his face a deep red. He can barely breathe let alone stand but he has to follow her, to bring her back before she gets hurt out in the darkness, "We…have to go find her." The other two races quickly towards the open field while Tenny slowly pulls himself off the bed with one hand gripping the truck tightly, wiping his eyes with the other hand, "God…damn Sis." He finally forces himself down and walks slowly towards the others.

Finally the adrenaline is wearing off and the pain finally hits her hard forcing her to stop. Sitting down on the cold damp ground she looks up at the sea of stars above. She brings her right knee up to her chest letting the tears finally fall. Why can't she be strong for her people? They are honest hardworking people and they deserve a better state than her.

Isn't that the reason her mother left her anyway? Because she had been so weak, so torn? She had been fought over so hard and it was some of her fault that the civil war started wasn't it? If she had only made up her mind, it she had been a strong territory none of it would have happened and maybe her mother would have stayed.

It had gotten better, time slowly had allowed her to forget the early years but…then they all came flooding back with vengeance. She's so lost in herself she doesn't realize that her older red-haired brother is now sitting beside her gingerly holding her waiting for her to calm down as the other two looking on protectively, confusion and sadness all over their faces; none of the male state ever want to see their sisters cry especially when they have no idea why.

Finally Tenny makes the first move seeing she's not going to be calming down let alone walking anywhere. So he calls out gently to her, "Come on Sofia." Tenny carefully picks her up bridal style in his arms and motions with his head for the other two to follow.

The boys walk back in silence listening to the soft crying of their sister. While Montana helps Tenny sit down by the fire with Kansas still in his arms, Texas rummages through the cab for the first aid kit and another flashlight. It's only now that Kansas really notices where she is but she doesn't want to move away from the warm fire and her brother's protective arms. She finally wipes her eyes when Texas appears slowly taking her leg wiping the blood off of it and wrapping her reddened sore knee. She watches for a while only manages a small whisper , "I'm sorry…"

Tenny kisses her temple, inhaling slowly looking away for a moment, "Naw I'm sorry. I should have known better than makin' you come…but you know you ain't the only one whose Mama done up and left right?" She doesn't say anything but nuzzles up under his chin and sniffles feeling safe and warm in his arms watching Texas nimbly tending to her.

Texas finishes and pats her leg, "We all got heartache Sofia, yeah some more than others. I mean damn my Mama…"He thinks back at the painful memory, "When I tried to claim my independence well…" He can't finish but lucky for him Monty takes over.

"My Mother went back to the village. Grandmother practically raised me. I mean Daddy helped and all but…yeah Mother wasn't too interested." Anger bubbles to the surface normally reserved for his furry archenemies now force on his mother, "Not with all those fucking fur trappers. I mean why bother with me?" He's surprised when his sister slowly reaches out for his hand and he takes her small hand into his and the group falls silent again.

Tenny is the first to break it, "You don't have ta tell us if you don't wanna. And tomorrow mornin' I'll drop you off at your place."

She thinks it over listening to his strong heartbeat thinking how it sounds like a beating drum, "No, I wanna come…and my Mama didn't care either Monty. She went west and never came back…" They're the first she's told in over a hundred years but she's unsure what else to say.

"You ain't alone little sis, just remember that and thanks for telling us." She looks up into Tenny's deep green eyes, "My honorary redneck." He smiles when she sighs, "What? At least I didn't call you-"

"Don't ruin the moment, Michael."


	12. Chapter 12

**As always I own nothing but my little ones**

The early morning mist lays heavy in the redwood forest as a lone woman leans against a deep purple dodge challenger watching for the signs of head lights. Soon the large headlights of a jeep break through the mist and come into view. Washington just watches smiling, it feels more like some movie scene and she loves every minute of it. "You have what I want, da?" She's keeping in character just for her older brother.

Jersey jumps out smiling as he takes a rather large brown rabbit from Nevada's arms, "Dude it took all night but here he is."

The red haired state rushes over and takes the animal in her arms, "Aww, you're so cute. I think I will call you Roo. You like that right?" She pets the rabbit it looking up almost smiling at her, "You'll make a great attack rabbit." It nuzzles up to her now watching the two stepping out of the jeep.

Nevada really wants to say something but backs off, she's seen enough already to last her a life time, she doesn't think she can handle anymore, "Uh State of Washington-"

"Washington State."

Nevada looks towards Jersey not completely sure why she was corrected, "Right sorry, Washington State. Where is my Area 51?"

"Where are my blueberries?" Now she's stroking the rabbit's soft fur, "No blueberries, no aliens." She'll have to call Cal after; this would make a great movie. New Mexico hands her a large basket of deep blue berries. She grabs one and takes a bite, "Oh, so sweet. Ok this way."

She takes them down a long well beaten path to a large cave, before turning back around, "Here it is. Oh and I would hurry, Paul says Dad's on his way." She turns to the rabbit, "Come on Roo I bet Paul would love some. Yeah we'll give him the sour ones." Roo seems to nod as they leave back up the path.

Jersey turns back to the damp cave laughing to himself, "Dudes what did I tell you! Big brother knows what he's doing."

His sister rolls her eyes shoving him a large flash light in his hand before heading into the cave, "Whatever, I just need to make sure nothing was damaged in the move." She quickly slips on what looks like bat droppings landing on her butt. "Shit."

She sends a wicked glare at the two now laughing, "Yeah, little sis it is." Jersey moves to help her up but she swats his hand away getting up on her own. "Why don't I lead huh? That way if there's more…shit I get the brunt of it." He flicks on his flashlight and walk on with the younger two following.

The cavern is massive filled with assortment of large crates and artificial lights, the boys look around and mix of shock and awe all over their faces, while Nevada just looks relived. "Good it looks like it's all here." She pops open a large wooden crate smiling, "Even better it's not broken."

Tse looks over her shoulder down at the glass shards, "Uh, it's not broken?"

"It's supposed to look like that, it's Mars Glass." She slams the crate top closed, nearly slamming it down on Tse's fingers. "Now to call in my boys." She pulls out her phone and starts dialing, "So if you're going to take pictures do it now."

* * *

It's taken a while but Charlie pulls up and parks his Harley right next to a certain someone's jeep. He looks it over just as his father parks his green jeep. "Well they're here alright."

America nods slamming the door, "Yeah…" He turns back to England, "Dude, I'll see you in a few days."

"What? I'm coming too." The older nation looks from America to Charlie now jumping in the driver's seat, he turns back to America and Sylvia but they're already gone, "All that for more driving?"

"Well it was Grandmother's idea, and she really doesn't exactly like you England." He starts up the Jeep as England slides back into his seat, "But I'm surprised they let you get this far in." He turns back to the sleeping girl in the backseat, "I have a feeling why though…"

* * *

"Oh, come on that's why I brought it." Jersey's trying to hold up his camera out of the hands of Nevada's 'little' friends but he knows if he doesn't hand it over soon he's going to look like Swiss cheese. "Please."

Nevada's eyes tell him the answer and he finally tosses it to her feeling completely betrayed and defeated, "Big brother, don't be like that. I never said you could video tape it anyway." She throws the camera to one of her trusted men in black.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought her Bro." New Mexico knew it all along but even this was low for his sister, "I can still tell the world about this place."

A rather large man walks up and takes him by the collar, "You don't know shit!" He pulls out a rather large gun and holds it under Tse's chin, "You got it?"

Even Nevada looks frightened by this man's actions, "Wait, put him down…Hey he is a state you put him down Now!" The man ignores her now pressing the gun up to Tse's chin. "They didn't see anything now let him-" She stops when the man flashes a you're next look at her.

"I don't have ta listen to you. Like you say you're just a state. I don't have any real power. America will go on with or without you and these little shits."

He's about to pull back the hammer when a deep angry voice echoes off the walls, "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" They all turn to America, pure rage burning in his eyes, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? NOW! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

The man quickly drops Tse slowly backing away from the enraged nation who's slowly advancing on him fists clenched and shaking in pure fury, "Sir-"

He's stopped by America's raised finger in his face, "Don't you fucking Sir me and don't even try that whole just following orders shit either, you motherfucker." The man wants to run but there's nowhere to go. His eyes dart around looking desperately for some sign of aid but the rest of the men just move away not daring or wanting to help. "They might be as you put it 'just states' but they are my children. Need I remained you that I am the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, each one of them are and always be a part of me, they define me, they're what makes me, ME. You attack one of them, you attack me. And fucker," He grabs the man by the collar and pulls him up so he's just dangling in midair eye to eye with the tall country, "Nobody attacks me and lives."

The rest of the men turn away going back to their work, ignoring the horrified screams of the poor bastard that crossed their beloved country. Even the states slowly leave unwilling to see what their father has planned for the man but they have a good idea…

"Miss Nevada…" One blonde man in black turns to the western state holding out a hand to help cross the cave without incident with bat droppings, "I'll see to it that he's scraped off the walls later, and I'll bring your father a fresh change of clothes." She nods and takes her Lt.'s hand, "I'll also write the report out Miss."

Again she nods thankful her trusted Lt. always thinking on step ahead, "Thank you Peterson, who was he anyway?"

"New guy, Miss Nevada and I know it shouldn't have gotten that far. I will take full responsibility for him and his actions." He turns to the man now holding Jersey's camera, "Paterson, give New Jersey his camera back."

The oldest shakes her head taking it, "No I think I'll take it for now. I swear Jersey…" she pulls him away from the small group exiting, "You are old enough to know better. For once can you think before you act?"

"Dad doesn't." He avoids eye contact with her.

She inhales slowly trying not to lose her patience with him, "That is Dad, and if you haven't notice by now he has a lot more say in things then you or I ever will this is his country after all. Just because you hold the title New Jersey doesn't mean everyone sees you the same as Dad."

He nods slowly taking it in, she's right and he knows it, "Look I didn't think one-"

"No you didn't think, you never think, but lucky for you somebody did and that's why you're not dead in the middle of that cavern." She wants to shot him herself but she just flicks him on the forehead, "Honestly Leo, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me have a whoopie pie I'm starving." He wraps his arm around her shoulders, "You do make the best after all." He's trying his best to ease the dark tension rising up to the surface, "Please?"

She hands him a chocolate one rolling her eyes, "Fine. Now let's go because you have a lot of explaining to do."

**Alaska: Daddy didn't really kill that man did he?**

**O_O"** **Uh...no baby he just um talked to him, now go show England your state for a few days ok?**

**Alaska: Ok, we'll be back for the party!**

**Ack! I got brain matter on my shoes, Peterson bring me new shoes too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing but my little ones.**

The open field has been completely transformed by the time Georgia arrives with Ana and little Jazzy. "Oh, my God, it's beautiful!" The large wooden stage is wrapped in red and blue lighting that advance out to a wooden dance floor. Tables in circle the dance floor each one with two silver candles and a vase of Cherokee Roses. Lights string across four large wooden beams to connect in a point high above the dance floor, Kentucky a tall red haired man with sweet green eyes walks over from his spot at a hand-made bar, "Kent did you make all of this?"

"I had a lot a help from the boys. But what ya think?" Her smile tells him everything, "Good, real good. Do ya mind of I ah…held her?"

She slowly hands him her daughter, "Just watch her head Kent and careful she might go after your hair."

"Aw, she ain't gonna be a problem huh sweet thin'?" He holds her tight against him surprised how small she is unaware his hair is dangling dangerously close to her hand, "Yeah, babe-Ow, ow let go sweetie-" For a small girl she has a strong grip and he can't loosen it on his own, "Shit, Georgia." She stops laughing long enough to help him get out of her daughter's grasp.

"I told you, it's not my fault you don't listen." She coos her daughter who's still reaching out for the long soft hair of her uncle. "So do you know the plan?"

Kent quickly pulls his long hair up smiling wickedly, "Hell yeah, the only question is which song?"

She thinks it over for a moment, "Good question, something with a violin so England can play along…something sweet." The young mother starts to rock her baby girl, "Hmmm…I love that one song Saving…uh crap." She stops trying to think before turning to Ana, "That one you know."

Her sister lets out a laugh, "Yeah Girl, I understand I know just the one. So Kent, where's that band of ours?" They all turn at the sound of a bass guitar. "Oh there they are."

The small group of male states give the trio a wave as they start moving around the stage preparing for the arrival of the rest of the states and guests. Tenny unfolds some scores from his back pocket and look over at Kansas just walking up the stairs leading to the stage, "So, you don't have ta but-"

She raises her hand and sighs taking them, "But nothing just help me bring up my keyboard." She lets a playful smile past her lips, she had spent the rest of the week with her brothers and even though she had been so mean that night they let it slide. "I'll play…if you'll let me."

The words are barely out of her mouth before her keyboard is set up close to the Montana's drums, "Big sis you can play whatever you want." Monty sits down and starts playing what sounds like a version of chopsticks before looking up smiling, "Yeah that's all I got."

"Alright maybe not chopsticks but let's start with the other basics then see where that takes us." Tenny picks up his guitar strumming gently, "We got roughly an hour so let's get it down packed."

Soon a few cars and trucks start to fill in near the field as many states and a few nations walk over, Sealand and Victoria practically sprint towards the dance floor with Sylvia walking close behind, "Easy you two…the party's not starting yet." She turns back to her father, "You don't mind that Sealand came do you?"

The tall nation shakes his head, "What with all these other countries invited too?" He lets out his hero's smile somewhat more relaxed then the last times, "I'm kidding Sylvia, I'm just happy Susquehanna found a new friend." He walks with his oldest daughter to a nearby table, "What I want to avoid is…well this is a lot of us getting together at once."

Both Germany and Prussia sit down next to the two but Sylvia doesn't notice right away, her normally calm eyes now filled with a rare anger, "I will only say that it is MY COOKIE she has no right to say she thought of it first!"

A voice behind her speaks up, "Well, at least none of my towns are called Intercourse, I mean what kind of example are you setting for your daughter?"

Sylvia quickly stands to face the other brown eyed state now shaking in anger, "Oh really!? At least I know every inch of my state! You don't use more than a third of yours!"

Maine advances now just as pissed off, "And whose capitol didn't need to be bailed out because someone ran out of money oh that's right mine!"

America tries to break in but's having a hard time getting either to listen or even break eye contact, "Germany Dude, pull Sylvia away before she does something she regrets!" America looks around for his brother seeing that he's just arriving and unaware of the current fight so he turns back to the confused Germany. "Dude I mean it pull her away."

The blonde nation starts to but she breaks free, "Oh that's right you would have money since all you're good for is being a Steven King movie backdrop!"

Before America can react a knowing wicked grin crosses Maine's face, "That all you got? Well big sister at least I'm not stupid enough to let out a let out a serial kill-" In an instant America has his hand over her mouth and she's not the only one, Sylvia has one over her own trying to hold back tears the other inching to a certain .22. Maine hit a deep nerve and she knows it but Maine also knows she's gone too far out of all the rules she broke the worst. Never ever bring up serial killers out of anger.

"Enough both of you!" He turns a light red realizing many were looking, "And Mara get your hand out of your pocket. Now," He turns to the state in his arms, "You are old enough to know better and I don't care who started it I am ending it!" His glare turns back to Sylvia, "That goes for both of you."

Maine breaks free smiling sweetly, "Fine Daddy I'm sorry." She turns and walks back to her own table feeling that she's won, not seeing her uncle making a beeline for her table.

America lets out a sigh rubbing circles on his temples, this is why the states don't get together to often…someone always nearly gets shot. He turns back to his oldest, "Ok, let's try this again. Sylvia I'm going to say this once kept your you know what in your pocket and stay away from your sister."

She manages a weak nod, "I'm sorry Dad, I don't know where that came from…" They all turn at another loud argument.

"You little bitches come back here!" Ohio is seen running through the field chasing a pair of young female twins, when he disappears in a large hole, "MICHIGAN!" Both girls stop and race back to the trap laughing at their now trapped uncle.

"Aww, come on Ohio," the taller light blonde one starts.

"Can't you take a joke." Finishes the other shorter brunette girl.

The man stands looking up at the girls running a hand through his light brown hair, "Oh you two think you're funny? Like mother like daughters, now GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Both girls race off giggling to themselves, towards the safety of the party leaving Ohio to wait for help to arrive.

His father is the first to get to him, "Same to you, no killing the twins." He reaches out a hand and pulls Ohio from the hole, "I have a feeling they booby trapped this whole field and I don't want to come rescue you every five minutes…or them from you."

The younger man folds his arms very annoyed but he manages a small nod and grumbles, "Fine but just for Georgia…tomorrow is a different story."

"Fair enough." He watches the teen walk slowly back watching every step carefully before letting out a loud sigh walking back himself, "Once the music starts they all should settle down or…God this is going to be some night!"

**America: Uh, Dude is it over yet?**

**Nope, sorry I had to. But at least I didn't bring Cal's hatred for New Mexico in to this...but Texas has started drinking already and he just noticed Seychelles.**

**America: Shit...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing but my little ones, not even the song sigh...**

It's been another long drive but finally Charlie's able to park the jeep and jumps out trying to crack his back listening to the ending of Georgia on my mind. "Hmm, looks like it's just getting started." He turns back to the jeep and helps Alaska out of the back seat. "You ready Honey?"

She smiles taking Moka in her arms, "Yeah, come on England! I can see Daddy from here." She races off towards America whose sitting with Georgia and Sylvia. "Daddy! Did you miss us?"

He scoops her up in his arms, "What? Miss you? Where did you go?" He kisses her forehead as she lets out another giggle before turning to his oldest and England, "Dudes about time."

England's about to say something but Charlie just pulls out two chairs and sits, "Well, maybe if someone widened his highways a little so traffic ain't so fuckin' terrible." Charlie flicks open his lighter just smiling at America before taking out a single cigarette.

His eyebrow rises, chuckling, "Oh is that so?" Charlie nods his head as America continues, "It's not because you got lost halfway here?" Charlie looks away scratching his head, "Yeah that's what I though, now Honey," He turns to his youngest on his lap, "I think your Aunt Ukraine would love to see you." He points towards a nearby table where both her aunts are sitting. She jumps down and races to the other table and into Ukraine's arms. America only continues once she's out of earshot reaching his hand across the table, "Charlie, give me the cigarettes."

South Carolina lights it defiantly, breathing in the grey smoke, "I swear Dad this is the last in the pack and the last one for I hope is a long time." Maybe it was something about the fresh open sky of his sister's state or her pure innocent joy of showing them both around that made him remember why he gave them up in the first place.

America nods at his son and retracts his hand, "Good to know." They all turn towards the stage as Tennessee stands up to the mic.

He clears his throat, "Hey y'all, I think it's time for a little celebratin' and we got just the song to get y'all in the mood." He moves back to his spot as Texas takes the mic smiling ear to ear eyeing a young woman sitting near the bar. As Tenny starts strumming his guitar Tex starts to sing.

"Hammer and a nail, stacking them bales. I'm dog tired by the 5:00 hour but I'm ready to raise some hell. And Jess is getting ready, I'm gassing up the Chevy, I'm gonna pick her up at six. I hope she's gonna wear the jeans with the tear that her mama never fixed."

He jumps down on to the dance floor walking over to the woman taking her hand as some male states are leading girls out on the dance floor, some human, some other states and nations. America excuses himself from the table and walks over to Hungry and Japan to see if they'll take pictures.

Both Tenny and Monty sing along in their own mics back on stage.

"The moon comes up and the sun goes down. We find a little spot on the edge of town. Twist off, sip a little, pass it around. Dance in the dust, turn the radio up. That fireball whiskey whispers, temptation in my ear. It's a feelin' alright Saturday night. And that's how we do it round here. Yeah that's how we do it round here."

Texas give Seychelles a quick spin giving her a hero's smile, praying by the time the song's over he'll have her number. Meanwhile Georgia's watching from her table with Sylvia by her side, "He does realize that's a country right?"

Sylvia shrugs as Minnesota takes her hand and leads her out on the floor, "Don't know but I wonder if she'll smack him or let Kansas do it."

Texas starts singing again, "Mud on the grips, wild cherry on her lips, I've been working and trying and flirting and dying for an all night kinda kiss. Country on the boombox, candles on the tool box, I'm doing everything right, got the country boy charm, turned all the way on tonight."

Again Tenny and Monty join in shaking their heads at their brother below them,

"Yeah the moon comes up and the sun goes down. We find a little spot on the edge of town. Twist off, sip a little, pass it around dance in the dust, turn the radio up. That fireball whiskey whispers temptation in my ear. It's a feelin' alright saturday night and that's how we do it round here. Yeah that's how we do it round here. Yeah that's how we do it round here."

Texas dips Seychelles as Tenny's guitar echoes across the meadow, "Hey, I'm Texas and you know you're a great dancer." He winks letting her up, she's shocked as her face goes a light red. All he does is give her smile as he jumps back on stage, plotting on how exactly to get that number.

Meanwhile Charlie finishes his last cigarette laughing at his brother's antics, "He'll never learn. Hell I think he's a glutton for punishment." Georgia watches him waiting as Ana suddenly appears next to her both smiling at him, "What?"

Both girls exchange a look before turning back to both green eyed men, "We were wondering-"

Charlie cuts them off, "Oh Hell no!" England gives him a confused look, "I'm not getting up there in front of everybody so y'all can just forget it."

"But Charlie…it's not just for me but for your goddaughter." Georgia motions over to Jasmine being rocked in Chenoa's arms further away from the music and the noise.

He just blinks somewhat taken aback, "Goddaughter?" Now he turns towards his grandmother inhaling slowly, "No…" He stands and walks away from the group just as Sylvia rejoins them.

"Damn it he can be so freaking stubborn." Georgia says as they watch him go, "He's not getting off that easily…"

**Oh come on Charlie it's such a pretty song.**

**Charlie: I said no! And I don't care what song it is I ain't doing it!**

**You seem to forget I'm the Author here. I can make you.**

**Charlie: Oh yeah? Dad!**

**Nice try America is busy with Texas right now, and besides he's in on it too. The only question is Saving Amy, Hell on an Angel or maybe Whiskey Lullaby?**

**Charlie: T_T How about kiss my ass. You damn Authoress.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all like always I own nothing but my little ones**

The country music kicks up again as Charlie makes his way out to the parking lot and back to his jeep. He only turns as a hand reaches out for his arm and grabs his arm, "Damn it Yankee what do you want?" He says as his emerald eyes narrow with suspicion.

Although Jersey can tell his brother's not in the mood for any of his antics he doesn't move his hand, "Who said I wanted something?" He gives Charlie a playful smile, hoping to break up the tension, "Come on Bro don't go."

Charlie knocks Jersey's hand away, "And let me guess you want me to make a damn fool out of myself too?" He watches Jersey as he leans on a nearby hood of a car arms folded, "I said no and damn it I mean no."

"I didn't say anything. Man, Confederate you can be so freaking defensive sometimes. All I wanted to ask was could I borrow Fort Sumter for a moment?" Charlie's about to ask why when the shorter of the Michigan twins runs over to them clearly out of breath, "Hey Katie where's the fire?"

Her eyes instantly tell them something very wrong even before she says anything, "Dante's here and he wouldn't leave Connie alone." She points behind her to a trio some cars away.

Charlie sprints ahead with Jersey close behind. Both reaching Connie as Dante tries to reach out for her, "Get you fucking hands off her!" Charlie demands pushing the already bruised man back, "What didn't our Uncle teach you a well enough lesson?"

Jersey instinctively gets in between his sister, niece and the man, "Amber, go get America." For a moment the blonde Michigan girl can't move holding tight to her aunt, "Now Amber." Amber takes one more quick scared look before racing to catch up with her twin, now he turns to his sister, "You go to Connecticut-" He's cut off as Dante pushes Charlie back against another car and hits him hard in the face knocking him back.

"She's not going anywhere you prick. All you fucking states can mind your business because this is between her and me." Dante grabs at Connie trying to force her into a nearby car trying his best to sound sweet and concerned, "Come back home Connie, please we can talk about this."

In a second Charlie slams him into another car, "The Fuck you are!" He pulls the slightly shorter man up to meet his eyes, "I don't know who exactly you think you are, but anyone messing with my sister is my business." It's keeping every ounce of control he has not to crack the man's head open all over the windshield. "Now I suggest you leave."

Meanwhile Connie helps the dazed slightly bleeding Jersey up, before looking back at her ex-lover, "Dante go away!" She's on the verge of tears just holding on her brother trebling in fear, "I mean it I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that, I know you don't. Just come back with me." Dante head butts the blonde man before getting in a few cheap shots, one right to Charlie's cheek and another to his stomach knocking the wind out of the oldest state before turning back to Connie, "I love you baby."

Now it's Jersey who cracks the human across the face with a quick jab and follows it with a round house kick to the groin. He stands above the moaning man wiping away the blood from his nose, "Like my brother said I suggest you leave now unless you want ta leave in a body bag. Cause trust me I can arrange that for you, real quick." He quickly reaches out a hand to Charlie, "You alright?"

South Carolina for once takes his brother's hand and nods reaching down for Fort Sumter, "Yeah, I'm fine…" He motions for Connie to walk past the moaning man on the ground but she can't move almost frozen, "Natalie?" she looks up at them with tears in her eyes as she rushes into the safety her oldest brother's arms, "It's alright. Come on baby girl don't cry."

The trembling girl quickly wipes her sweet light indigo eyes, "I'm sorry…" She manages to whisper, still holding tight to his chest.

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for." The southern state gives her a hero's smile, "Why don't you go back to the party with Jersey while I escort him to the nearest county line." He turns to Jersey motioning him to start to lead her back although he can tell Jersey would rather call in a favor or two right now and Charlie knows it's not Bigfoot he wants to call.

Dante tries to stand, barely making it to his feet, still looking for a fight "Fuck you…fuck you all." He stops at the sound of a gun cocking behind him, his eyes wide with fear as he turns to see a small group of states armed with a wide range of firepower.

"Now who invited the asshole?" Sylvia asks looking at her brothers, "Ohio? Kentucky?...Texas was it you?" She trains her pistol on the man in front of her.

Texas shakes his head loading his shot gun and aiming right at the human's groin, "Who me? Naw…but I don't mind a little target practice, especially with Ohio's AR-15."

"What this old thing?" Ohio raises his rifle aiming it right between Dante's eyes, "Well it is fun to shoot…I wonder if he's head will act like a watermelon." A wicked smile crosses his face, "What do you think big sis? Or would you rather use you're little pop gun?"

She thinks it over for a second, "Hmm…pop gun huh?" She aims at one of his kneecap shattering it in one shot, "It still gets the job done…now," She kneels down to the screaming man looking him dead in his eyes, "The only reason you're not dead right now is that America's innocent little grand-daughters are here and he doesn't want them to see him ripe you apart. My brothers on the other hand don't have the same problem." She pulls him close and whispers in his ear, "Let me make this clear to you since apparently you're a slow learner. You fuck with one of us you fuck with us all. And if you manage to live through the night and I ever see your face again I will throw your pathetic little ass in my nuclear reactor myself."

She stands watching the man, pure rage in her normally warm brown eyes as she hands her pistol to Minnesota, running the other hand though her brown hair, "Boys would you please see he finds his way home."

Her younger brothers all nod as Ohio and Minnesota each take an arm and drag him away. Minnesota turning to his beloved sisters sending them both a sweet innocent smile, "We'll be back later." Ohio just laughs as they walk towards Kentucky's truck and throws the bloody man in the back.

Charlie chuckles to himself, "Poor bastard…" It's been a long time since he's seen his sister's rage bubble to the surface like this and he has to admit it even scared him. He turns back to Connecticut still in his arms, "Natalie?"

She inhales slowly still unwilling to let go, "Sylvia, can I ask you something?" When her older sister nods she continues, "I…want to know did…did D-David?"

Sylvia kisses the top of her sister's head, "No, baby girl he was a real man," She smiles at the blue eyed girl, "Come on Peachy wants to see you." She takes her sister's hand and gently squeezes it, "I think Grandmother wants to see you too." She wraps her arm tenderly around her sister's shoulder and starts to lead her away before quickly turning to her brothers, "Don't go too far guys." She gives Jersey a wink before walking back to the soft glow and noise of the party.

Charlie catches it and looks over at Jersey slightly confused and tired before finally sighing, "I still ain't gonna sing but here," He hands Jersey Fort Sumter, "I'm pretty sure I don't want ta know what you're going to use them for so I ain't gonna ask."

Jersey takes the glasses smiling wildly, "Sweet! And like I said before you don't have to sing but come back because this is going to be so awesome!" He sprints away as if he just won something huge.

The oldest just shakes his head running a hand though his short blonde hair, before slowly walking back to the large group still mostly unaware of the fight among the cars, if only out of curiosity for what Jersey is up too and to maybe hold his goddaughter.

**Nova Scotia: They didn't kill the man did they?**

**Uh...no baby, they just um...took him home for the night.**

**Minnesota: Was that what we were supposed to do? Cause we sent him home alright.**

**Shut up Minnesota!**

**Ohio: Yeah and you know what? I still have a few rounds for my favorite nieces too! :D**

**No killing the Michigan twins. Don't make me put you back in the hole. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Like always I own nothing but my little ones**

Jersey races to a small table where a group of boys waits for him. He holds out the glasses high above his head smiling triumphantly, "Well a deals a deal."

Most around the table just blink completely flabbergasted on how their older brother pulled off such a stunt, "Bro, how did you get them?" New Mexico asks looking his slightly bruised brother up and down.

"Does it really matter? I got them soooo," He turns to Tenny then to Italy, "We pick the next song right Italy Dude?"

The Italian man stands smiling, "Sí!" Quickly Jersey and Italy race to the stage with Tenny right behind.

New York just shakes his head still in disbelief, "We should have told him to get Ana's underwear or something really impossible."

Iowa lets out a deep almost evil laugh his mind instantly going to a certain 80's movie scene, "That would have been priceless…but she would have killed him."

Now New York lets out an evil laugh, "And your point is?"

Most turn to the boys now on stage as both Italy and Jersey starts to sing what sounds like Marukaite Chikyuu while most of the group just looks on slightly confused. Hawaii turns to Japan who's been sitting next to her taking a massive amount of pictures, "Why is it in Japanese, Mr. Japan? Most of the others wouldn't understand."

Japan just shrugs but gives her a small smile as she takes out her own camera, "I rike your camera."

She lets out a small giggle, "Thank you, Mr. Japan. Daddy brought it for me…" she spots her oldest brother walking towards her new niece, "Excuse me." She sprints away hoping for a good picture.

Although he's having a hard time seeing ahead of him, Charlie makes it to Georgia's table without knocking into anything. "Hey Georgia…" he says as he carefully sits in an empty chair. He's not really listening to his brother on stage as he turns to her, "I was thinking…" He trails off.

She smiles and reaches out for his hand, "Do you want to hold her?" When he nods she stands and carefully places Jasmine in his arms, "I meant what I said earlier too Charlie…if you wouldn't mind that is."

He smiles down at the small baby, "Naw I would love too." He shifts slightly so she's resting safely in the crook of his arm against his chest, "But something tells me you ain't gonna let me leave until I get up on that damn stage right?"

She lets out a small laugh, "You got it." She places a hand on his arm, "Come on, Charlie. What if we get England up there too?"

"The song don't fit. I mean it's a sad-ish slow song why would I sing that?"

She raises an amused eyebrow, "Oh and Italy's and Jersey's song does? Sorry brother you are not getting out of it and don't make me get Alaska to ask you."

He lets out a sigh, "Damn girl that's low…alright. But just this once." It's barely out of his mouth when she lets out a kind of delighted squeal.

She gently hugs him, "Great stay here and I'll get England." He watches his slightly blurry sister walk away.

He turns back to his niece, "You know what? Your Mama's a very stubborn, sly woman." She makes a soft cooing sound and his heart instantly melts, "Oh really? Is that so?" He tenderly strokes her arm as she continues to coo at him.

Hawaii slowly advances on her prey camera in hand, knowing this is her only chance she quickly presses the button, "Smile Charlie."

Normally he would at least make a small fuss but he lets her take it then extends his other hand to her, "Hey Kai, come on over here. Have you met Jazzy yet?"

She takes his hand a slowly walks closer camera in hand, "Can I take another picture?"

"Naw, baby one's good enough but can you hunt down Jersey for me and get my glasses back?" He looks towards the stage, "Is that him trying to sing?"

"Yeah he's really good isn't he?"

Her older brother just shakes his head letting out a laugh, "Uh…sure." America walks up and sits next to his son, "Hey Dad how's Connie?"

"She's a little shaken up but she'll be alright, she is one of my heroines after all." He winks at Hawaii to put her at ease before she runs off towards the stage, "Speaking of which, let me have my newest little heroine." Charlie reluctantly hands her over to his father, "Oh you want to hear him sing too don't you Baby?"

"Really you too Dad?" He gives his father a playful smile, "Is everyone in on this little plot?"

"Not everyone…England doesn't know and if you want I'll play too." It's been a long time since he's played either and he would love to see the look on England's face. "Then after we can have cake."

"What kind of cake?"

"Five layers of awesome neon rainbow." Charlie's eyes widen so America continues, "Each layer a different flavor of vanilla, chocolate, cherry, key lime and of course we had to have a blueberry apple. The icing is a buttercream that glows in the dark and a shit ton of sprinkles."

Charlie doesn't even think about it, "Oh Hell yeah!" The song ends just as Hawaii returns with Fort Sumter, "But what are you going to play?" He says as he wipes a smug off his glasses.

His father gives him, his famous hero's smile, "Now Charlie who was it that taught you to play guitar?"

**A/N: The glasses thing is based on the scene from 16 Candles. Nearly done with one more chapter to go.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like always I own nothing but my little ones**

Charlie inhales slowly walking up to the mic looking out at the crowd thinking to himself how stupid of an idea this is. He looks back at England looking around slightly confused, "America, What the Hell am I doing up here?"

"Dude you're going play with us." America hands the shorter man a sheet of lyrics, "Just go with it."

He takes them scowling at the taller man for a moment before the look becomes confusion when America sits opposite of him with Nashville in his hands, "Tenny, I'm gonna play this set." America says as Tenny jumps off the stage towards his older brother who's just coming back with Minnesota and Texas.

Charlie lets out a moan, there's a reason that he hasn't done this in a long time he hates singing in front of large crowds and the reason forced him up here is only for Jazzy and Cake.

Down below most of the female states are buzzing waiting for the song to start, especially the oldest, "How'd you get all three of them up there?" Sylvia asks Georgia.

She just gives a knowing smile, "You have your ways and I have mine. The only thing I will say is this is going to be awesome."

America gives a nod as he starts to strum followed quickly by England. Charlie inhales slowly before he starts, "Amy's got the letters I wrote, my picture in a fame. She's got a year to let go, she still wears my ring…"

"Yeah go Charlie!" Hollers out Hawaii and Susquehanna Valley as both grab a partner and race out to the floor to slow dance.

Sealand tries to break away for a moment but Susquehanna just tights her grip so he just gives in and sways with her, his face a beet red.

Most of the female states just watch from their seats, Maine leans over to Sylvia, "He's better than Brantley…" And for once Sylvia nods in agreement.

Back on stage he's looking out as he grabs the mic getting into it now, "Oh, God I know you can't let her live this way, it's too late for saving me. But there's still hope in saving Amy."

England closes his eyes listening as he plays not needing the sheet music in front of him anymore. He's still surprised America plays so beautiful along.

Meanwhile America's thinking that Alaska will probably want to learn violin now that she sees her…England play. He looks down to see her trying to force Delaware out on the dance floor before the song ends.

"Thank you God for saving Amy." He sings as he looks down as his siblings. Kansas finishes the song behind him and all his siblings start clapping. He stands back scratching his head as his face reddens slightly, "Thanks everyone…um Cake time?"

He turns to his father who wraps an arm around him, "Hell yeah it's cake time." He winks at England who follows them off the stage. "You did awesome Arthur."

Both South Carolina and England start to answer, "Thanks-"

They exchange looks as America laughs, "You did great too Iggy." He breaks away, "Louisiana, get the plates out." He turns back to the blondes, "I'm going to quickly rescue Delaware save me a slice."

He jogs over to the other two oldest, "Honey the song's over, let go of your brother." Alaska lets out a whimper but finally lets go of Delaware's hand and walks with her niece and the micro nation towards the small line forming. "Dad, you may need to say something I thought I heard her say something about becoming one vith her."

Her father nods, "Yeah it's a faze Washington State went thought it too. Just watch her for a while; she may go after some of the territories." They both nod as they race to catch up to her just as Prussia appears next to him, "Yo Prussia what's up?"

The albino's eyes follow the younger woman, "Oh I vas just vondering let's just say the awesome me asked a certain awesome state-" He stops as America's head wipes around.

"I would murder you in your sleep."

Prussia jumps back letting out a forced laugh, "t vas just a thought.' He makes a quick retreat nearly running into Georgia in the process.

"Daddy, stop scaring the countries." She smiles at him slowly handing Jazzy to him, "Right Jazzy? Tell Grandpa to stop it."

"Grandpa?" America blinks before shaking his head, "Uh, no." He takes his granddaughter smiling down at her, "She'll call me what the others do."

Rolling her eyes she giggles, "America? No…what about Grandfather."

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Yes you are and if Chenoa is Grandmother it just makes sense."

"I'll sound old."

"You will not and according to Jersey and the Dakotas-"

America raises his hand, "Don't say it…" He looks down at the girl asleep in his arms, "I will think about it."

Georgia kisses his cheek, "Thank you Daddy, for everything."

He just chuckles, "Peachy that's what Heroes are for." She leads him towards the line, not knowing that by the time she's back home so will Daniel, even if it took him ripping a few more assholes to do it. He just hopes this is the last baby for a long time, he doesn't know if he can handle another one...or having all his boys chasing the female nations.

**A/N: Thanks to all who read my state stories I loved doing them. But this will be the last one...but I will keep doing short stories. **

**Till next time, bye y'all. Cat ;3**


End file.
